The Scorpion's Sting
by KionScar
Summary: What if... They hadn't made it in time due to Fuli, the fastest, being injured? What would happen to everyone as a result of this? Will the guard, especially Kion be okay? And what of the remaining of his family? Some co-authed by: BIGTLKSWFAN
1. Chapter 1

The Lion Guard found themselves in a predicament, pushed back onto the outcropping rock that loomed over the lava that was getting ever hotter by the second. Not but a moment ago did a piece of said rock fall away from Fuli's paw. Makini was with the guard, as her staff held the hollowed gourd containing the ash that Simba would require. In front of them, all the outlanders stood blocking their path. And vultures above prevented Ono from flying to get a better look let along help.

Scar, who had shown himself in spirit form took notice and took advantage of the moment, laughing "Planning to use the Roar, Kion? Surely you realize the massive power of your roar will simply make the volcano erupt. Just like it did when you helped me return." He looked down at them, though more at Kion with a smirk.

"What's he talking abo-" Fuli wasn't able to finish her question, as while they all were distracted by Scar; Kenge had crept up and lunged biting her on the left 'arm' fairly hard causing a pained shout.

"Fuli!" Everyone but Kion shouted, and suddenly they found themselves overwhelmed on being attacked on trying to help Fuli. Kion unintentionally found himself at the back, getting pushed back dangerously close to the edge.

"Yes, push'em inta' lava!" Janja cackled as they all advanced upon the guard, attacking all at once.

Kion, partly in a near-panic and in pure fury closed his eyes for but a moment as the Roar was summoned. On opening his eyes, they were glowing a bright green. The roar was the darkest it had been, sending many flying - some of the guard was affected, yet thankfully survived relatively unscathed along with Makini. Somehow, she still had the gourd but they all noticed the sun was setting. They'd have to at least try, and come back for Kion as soon as possible.

Lava boiled and bubbled more ferociously, as Scar's spirit disappeared with a laugh. A rather evil one. Lightning strucck above, as the volcano rumbled and shook.

Kion came to some time later, albeit exhausted, panting - and not quite sure what had happened exactly, yet he could see that he still wasn't alone as others of the army were advancing upon him. The cub didn't have time to think, let alone check himself over nor see if he still had the mark for the jackals were on him in an instance, forcing him to fight in his weakened state. Everyone seemed to be ignoring the imminent threat that the volcano could now erupt at any moment, aside from himself. Right now, his focus was to get out of there as soon as possible and away from the blast zone. Reirei had him pinned on his back, trying to bite at his face as Goigoi had hold of one of the cub's hind legs in his jaws, the other wasn't currently cooperating thus his front paws and claws pushed back against Reirei's head and muzzle.

Somehow, the cub found the strength using his claws to scratch Reirei on the face near the eye causing her to yelp as she got off of him. He now twisted himself around and grabbed Goigoi, and throwing him off. Getting to his paws now, the young leader glared at the rest – many of which fled in fear of their lives. On spotting the skinks, he growled. They, and Ushari wisely fled into small crevices that would take him much too long to get to. A frustrated grunt, he limp stumbled to one of the many entrances to the volcano lair. Once out, he noticed the lionesses of Zira's and fought them off – a dangerous gleam apparent in the cub's eyes. The young leader had made it through the Outlands, almost all the way out when he found himself tackled -and scratched right after across the left eye. While he seethed in anger and pain, the young cub's body fell limp due to over exhaustion as he fell into unconsciousness; however he he last heard a lion's thunderous roar before his world went black.

The Lion saviour, attacked with such a fury. Never in his life, the blue-eyed lion had seen something like this by any creature, even hyenas. He may be an adolescent but he knew how to fight and how to survived. His anger he had when these fools actually try fighting back, but he was stronger, wiser, and more full of hate.

Two hyenas remained, (Janja and Cheezi). Each back away with fear as the Lion advance on them, beating the living Kings out of them. Chungu had been killed by this lion not but a moment ago.

"What type of hyenas are you?! Attacking an innocent cub like that!" the lion snarled. "I guess my friend was right, not all hyenas are nice and good!"

"Please show us mercy!" Janja shouted.

"I shall show you nothing!" the lion snarled and jumped at them, claws out. Both knew he was going to kill them, so they ran, ran for their lives. The lion considered chasing them, but the cub might be on the verge of life and need his help. Albeit reluctantly, the teen male turned back around to check on the cub. What was clear, was that he needed help; and to recover from his injuries. Carefully, he lifted the unconscious cub onto his back and ran off to where he had been hanging out lately. It would be awhile before he would awaken. Sighing, the male teen went about cleaning the other's wounds as best he could. He debated going to find Rafiki or someone, but decided it could wait as the one here likely would need him. The male did his best to treat the cub's leg as well, though the eye was by far more serious. He made sure that he was getting enough water, and fresh food was always at the ready...

TLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLK

The Lion Guard and Makini returned to the Pride Lands, where they were met by crying lionesses. Nala was being comforted by Kiara, who is also holding back tears. Rafiki walked to the Lion Guard and his apprentice, giving eyes to let them know what happen. "I'm sorry, we have lost Simba," Rafiki sniffled.

Nala ran up to them, eyes glaring softly. "Where's Kion?!" Nala demanded when she noticed Kion wasn't there.

The Lion Guard all were lost for words except Bunga who managed to speak through tears. "Kion's... Kion's gone."

Kiara couldn't hold it up any longer and let out burst of tears where Tiifu and Zuri immediately went up to her and comforted her the best they could. "My little brother!" Kiara shouted up to the sky. "First, Kopa, now Kion!

Nala thought of her first baby and now her third baby. Both were dead and now with each other, along with her mother, her mother-in-law, and father-in-law. "We have more to tell you," Besthe said sadly. "The one who attack was Scar."

"SCAR?!" Rafiki shouted. "Evil has returned."

Nala look around to her pride-sisters, then to the Meerkat and Warthog, who was in tears, then the Lion Guard, the wounded Fuli in Besthe's back, then her daughter. With Scar back and is no doubt going to rain the Pride Lands and Nala feeling bad, but knew what she have to do.

"Come on," Nala demanded. All eyes went up to her confusingly. "We have no choice, we have to leave and go somewhere."

"But your Majesty..." one lioness tried.

"Scar will just work us until he kill us!" Nala declared. "Everyone get your cubs and come on, we have to leave the Pride Lands and go to Timon and Pumbaa's jungle where we can live until we can return and fight."

The whole Pride scattered and with that, got their cubs and left the Pride Lands after evacuating the herds. The Pride Lands will be abandoned until Kiara returns and claimed the throne.

While Timon and Pumbaa loved their home, it wasn't home without Simba so they were still sad. But maybe, they can all avenge him one day so they left the Pride Lands.

A lone cheetah approaches the reigning queen, along with her two cubs. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt. But I come from that direction, nowhere's truly safe... As long as Scar's still around..."

One of the cubs looked up at the lioness with tear-filled eyes, "Part his army kill my baby sister just a bit ago and daddy who tried to distract them. To save her."

Nala growled and paced, "Darnit!" As usual, Scar was always one step ahead of them this time. Reluctantly, she ordered everyone back to Pride Rock immediately. The young, predator and prey alike took refugee within the lower parts of Pride Rock, and the mothers and to be ones joined them. The males and what remained of the herds stood tall against the imminent threat. Keeping alert for anything, anyone, and watching out for each other. The sky was dark, yet there was no rain.

Kiara ran further into the cave, bawling. Tiifu and Zuri ran after her after a moment, "Huh? Wait..." Tiifu had stopped momentarily, watching as Bunga turned around and Ono flew to perch on a ledge and having shown their left sides towards the young cub. "If Kion's dead, then why do you all still have the Mark of the Guard?" She approached them, it was all true! She would join Zuri in a moment to deal with Kiara, she looked them over as she said that causing them to all check.

"He lives! Kion lives!" Rafiki shouted, finding the spark of hope in an otherwise dark day. Makini helped Fuli down, and she and Rafiki treated her. In time, they would find Kion. Fuli was determined to recover their leader and lost friend.

Tiifu rushed off to find Zuri after, and to tell them what she had noticed. "Kiara! Zuri!"


	2. Chapter 2

A week had nearly passed, the teen refused to give up. As luck would have it, on returning with another fresh kill the younger lion groaned, fidgeting in his sleep.

_Kion watched as Makini and the rest of his Lion Guard departed with hesitation. All was over - at least his friends will be able to escape. It was his fault, he was a fool. Now his friends are in danger and the pride lands is doom._

_No!_

_In a manner of rage, Kion shook Reirei and Goigoi of and roared at all of the Jackals and Kenge, then letting out a big, violent roar that send each of them into the lava. "Now, all of you feel my pain," Kion growled._

_He knew his father was dead and up there with the great kings and Scar is no where to be seen. At least the Jackals and Kenge is burning in hell._

_Kion snarled and jump to Ushari, beginning to claw him and beating the hell out of him and grabbed him, "No! Please!"_

_"You traitor!" Kion thundered. "You deserve to die for betraying us!"_

_Without any mercy, Kion let go, sending the snake towards the waiting lava, along with the others dead. Kiburi stand tall as did his crocs and without any fear, Kion let out a thunderous roar, sending each croc floating into the lava. At least, half of Scar's army is dead, but still they are the skinks, Vultars and hyenas. Deciding to target the ones who're the weak ones and attacking the skinks, killing each one with either a bite to the neck - or clawing them out. _

_Kion could no longer control his anger as sundown arrived. Kion roared the flying Vultars who is greviering in fear and let out a roar and send each one into the flames._

_Good, now all remains is the hyenas._

_Flipping around to Janja and his clan who is backing against a wall, too shock and afraid to do anything, even Cheezi and Chungu. Kion had literally kill half of Scar's army and he will enjoy killing these half-minded fools when flames came around Kion and he saw a bright light._

_Once the light dissolves, he'd seen the source and what he've saw shook his bone to the core. _

_Scar. _

_He was standing there - flames still around him but he can walk now. Scar jumped towards Kion and begin attacking him, actually making contect and clawing half of Kion's left eye. All they remain was four scars, possibly five._

_Kion knew he could win if he keep up the strength._

_Unfortunately, Kion newfound power had caught up with him and he weaken, eyes squinting as he was back into a wall by Scar and the hyenas._

_Kion may have had victory against Scar's army but Scar himself. They were no possibly. _

_He jumped over Scar and the hyenas and begin running, not looking behind as he climbed the cliff. _

_Scar smirked - oh the irony. Simba had once been running from Hyenas and now the weaken Kion will have to do the same._

_"Kill him." Scar hissed and all of the hyenas chased after Kion who was now on the ground, trying to get away from the volcano, but the hyenas caught up and stood infront of him, all snapping their crops at him._

Kion awoke with a start, gasping. He saw that he was safe, somehow. Though his muscles ached tremendously, he noticed the other – having noticed his one eye had bandage over it. "...Thanks, um?"

"Kopa," The older replied getting a partly surprised reaction from the younger.

"Kion. Dad once talked about another son, Kopa; before Kiara and I came along..." Kion shook his head, and carefully tried to get up to his paws. Some wobbles, but he had succeeded.  
"You'r Kiara's little brother? That makes you my little brother." While he smiled at that, getting one in return he continued, "Take it easy. You've gone through a lot."  
"But-"  
"No. Please, for me. And your family." Kopa had seen the mark on the cub's shoulder, and knew he lead the current Lion Guard.

Kion sighed, admitting that he still felt tired. "I just... hope they'll be alright without me..."

Kopa knew how the other was feeling, for he had just returned home himself to visit his family. However, that would have to now be placed on hold.

"You know," Kopa smiled softly. "Before you were born, me and Kiara play an guessing game of are you going to be a boy or an girl. I'd choose boy and she had chosen girl."

Kion snorted, "Yep that's kinda sounds like Kiara."

Kopa raised an eyebrow and was about to asked about his parents. But seeing the cub was tired, he decided to hold it off until later. "Go to sleep. I will get us something to eat."

"But your only an adolescent, how can you hunt?" Kion asked.

"Oh, a year of training. Now sleep, rest." Kopa demanded, glaring into his amber eyed brother, daring him to argue.

"Ok," Kion said, closing his eyes slightly. "Your a lot like father, like..." he trailed off and went to sleep, snoring.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Tiifu went to Zuri first, as Kiara was refusing to listen. "Hey, I had noticed the Guard all still have their marks – which wouldn't be true if the Leader was passed, right?"

Zuri, after thinking a moment agreed. "Kiara, c'mon. He's still out there somewhere, and will need help." She used her paw to gently shake Kiara.

Kiara sniffled, and looked to her friends – seeing that their eyes were truthful and full of determination.

"We're going with you to find him." Tiifu stated, causing Kiara to smile a bit.

"Yeah, but not right now – they are too alert. Got to wait til evening, at least..." Kiara deflated slightly.

Zuri just smirked now, "I know a hidden way out from here, if you want us to head out sooner."

Both Tiifu and Kiara exchanged looks, before looking at Zuri. "The sooner we find him the better. Show us." And so, the trio of cubs set off. Through tunnel spaces just big enough for them to squeeze through, soon they were halfway across the massive Pride Lands Kingdom.

Kiara was adamant to find her little brother, or even just a sign of him somewhere – refusing to return home until he was found.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kion awoke later, sighing as he sat up to think. He knew he needed rest, but at the same time was worried. Much as he'd have liked to, he couldn't stay here. Picking himself up, he padded his way out of the small den stopping to get a drink of water. Afterwards, he debated on going home or not. Which caused him to lower and flatten his ears, letting some tears fall now as they splashed into the water below, Kion recalling why they had been at the volcano in the first place. And of his father, who now...

While Kopa had been nearby hunting, he stopped upon hearing his little brother and went back to him with a concerned face. Placing a paw around the cub in a hug, the younger after futilely trying to wipe the tears from his eyes with a paw buried his face into the fur and start of the other male's mane.

"Dad... gone. Scorpion. Scar." Kion tried to speak between sobs as he looked up at Kopa. "Guard... W-we..failed. I failed."

It was obvious to Kopa here, that Kion was still upset. He pondered carefully what to say next.

"Kion, life goes on and we will all lose someone important. He will always live in you, beside you, guiding you through the Circle Of Life," Kopa said, knowing these were the best words. "You must learn to let go, for Simba wouldn't have wanted you to grieve."

"How can you do it... living alone, feeling like no one care for you?" Kion asked, his voice near an sniffle.

"Because I have grandfather Mufasa and Grandma Sarabi with me, along with Ahadi and Uru." Kopa said, bringing the cub closer and allowing him to lose tears on his leg. Kion was considering what Kopa was saying, as Kopa continued. "And so is our father Simba. Now I'm going hunting, I'll be back in 30 minutes."

Kion nodded and watched as he walked off. Once he was sure Kopa was gone, Kion knew he couldn't stay around Kopa, for he will only put him in danger so he snuck off and left, knowing if Kopa finds him, he will get such an scolding. To be honest though, he hated to abandon his big brother like this after having just met him alive not so long ago.

Once he was sure he was far enough, he went into a run. Where? He didn't know, or was sure; just that he had to get away for the moment. He surprised himself, going quite far – across the desert and beyond. Pausing at a small oasis, he tore of his bandage and looked at his reflection – a scar, just like Scar's was there on the same eye. The young leader slapped the water with a paw, flattening his ears he ran again. Something compelled him towards the west, to which he reluctantly ran and ran. Rain fell quickly, soon washing away any traces of where Kion had gone.

Kopa had caught something, and had his meal was bringing some meat back for the cub when he dropped it upon seeing that his little brother was nowhere nearby. "Oh no," He ran around calling for them and not getting a response. "Kion!" Kopa continued to roar, as he searched

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri all got to the borders of the Pride Lands where Scar's forces were usually guarding. But the girl cubs managed to successfully sneak passed all of the forces, but unfortuanately Vultures were flying around entrance of the Pride Lands.  
Suddenly, Kiara nodded at Tiifu and she step on an branch, "Hey what was that?" one of the vulture asked. And with that, as plan, Mzingo and his army went to investigate which allow the three cubs to pass.  
Each of the cubs swore if Kion don't come back after all of their hard work, they'll drag him back with force. Zuri broken an claw, Tiifu getting dirty, and Kiara is disobeying her mother.  
Without her brother, she doesn't want to be Queen, for she wanted him to be there when she assume the throne.  
"Kiara," Tiifu whispered.  
"Shh, quiet,"  
"But..."  
"Quiet!" Kiara snapped quietly.  
One of the Jackals heard and they all went to check it out. When they got to the big wooden branch where Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri were hiding. They all saw nothing as they arrived.  
Once they went away, Kiara let go of Zuri and Tiifu's muzzle. They were hiding in an nearby cave and were alone, Kiara turned to see it was an long tunnel. "Come on, this tunnel might lead us somewhere."  
"But what about down there?" Zuri asked, trying to keep from getting dirty. Tiifu did as well.  
"Zuri, Scar is smart and knows to put someone there if anyone wants to sneak out. We've to stay here and do deeper down this tunnel and get some sleep then we can continue going in the morning."  
"Fine, but Kiara, I'm going to kill that cub." Zuri said.  
"Yeah," Tiifu said.  
"And me too," Kiara smiled. "He'll get punched for not coming home. Now come on."


	3. Chapter 3

Kiara opened her eyes the next morning to see that she was still deeper in the tunnel. Tiifu and Zuri lay by her. Kiara smiled at her friends, she had an feeling this will be a long... Journey. But she won't be able to go back home, not until she found her brother. Her stomach growled and Kiara groaned, "I'm hungry."

By now Tiifu and Zuri was up and their stomachs also gurgled. "Kiara, can we find something in here?" Zuri asked, clutching her stomach. "I'm hungry."

Kiara saw an rock and approched it before lifting it, revealing snakes... mice... and BUGS?

Kiara didn't mind the snakes, mice, but bugs.

Timon and Pumbaa have always eaten bugs and claimed they taste good, but Kiara get grossed out.

Kiara grabbed the mice and snakes in her paw and went over to her girl bestfriends. And they all ate until they were finished. "Kiara, I'm still hungry," Zuri stated.

"Then let's try bugs," Kiara suggested, hating the idea but will eat anything.

"Forget it, I'm not eating bugs," Zuri declared.

"Neither am I.."

"Then we'll die in this cave," Kiara said with a frown. Before approaching the bugs and grabbing one, slurping and forcing it down. "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"Yuck!" Tiifu and Zuri were grossed out.

"Come on, try it out." Kiara said, reaching two bugs out to them.

Zuri and Tiifu sigh before grabbing two bugs, Zuri muttering something about she's going to double kill Kion, before slurping the bugs and proceeding to eat it, finding it better then it's looks. They ate until they were full then after that, they went down the tunnel, trying to find there way out.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

The young leader wasn't sure what he had been doing, for time had passed and he found himself waking up in the jungle. Shaking his head, he decided to return home – although he had something of a headache as he yawned and stretched. But just what had happened earlier? Would he ever find out? Shrugging, he supposed he could try talking with Rafiki or Makini... That might help... Soon, he found himself in the Backlands – not far from home as he took a moment to sit, and think. He kept looking longingly at the monolith that was his home, Pride Rock. He sighed, his mind pre-occupied by many things that he hadn't heard his name being called until he was pounced.

He shook his head and smiled, after seeing that it was Kiara. "Missed you, too." Still, Kion seemed confused about something as he got back onto his paws.

"Kion!" Kiara gasped, overcome by joy and hugging him. "Why haven't you come home?!" she demanded, getting off of him.  
Kion confusion became fear once again as Tiifu and Zuri came by Kiara's side. "Kiara, please get away from me before 'he' comes."  
"What?" Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri gasped, surprised.  
"We came out here for you, mother and your friends miss you," Kiara declared.  
"Kion! You're coming home with us!" Zuri demanded.  
"Yeah," Tiifu said. "Please," she took the tone Kiara had used to herself. She, Tiifu and Kiara always humiliated him and play pranks on him, but still like to hang out with him at times.  
"I don't want to hurt you," Kion warned, eyes starting to turn green.  
"Kion, your eyes," Tiifu said. "They're green."  
Kion was staring at his sister and her friends, all whom is looking at him confusingly. Kion wanted to explained himself, but believed that no one will understand him. "Please, just go back home. I know all of you mean well. But I'm an monster, I've killed all of Scar's army, and wounded the others. My friends should've stayed away and you all should as well."  
"We can still beat Scar together," Kiara declared.  
"How?!" Kion snapped, scaring his sister and her friends. "He's have more control over me! One day, I'll stand over you and will push you off an cliff like Scar did to Mufasa!"  
"I don't believe that!" Kiara hissed back.  
Being the oldest sister, stepping defiantly over to him and making him crouching below her. "Please, just go!"  
"No!" Kiara screamed, attempting to bring her brother's closer in an warm embrace, like she'll do in dark times, but Kion pulled away. "Perhaps if you tell me, I can help you as your big sister!"  
"Why do you love me?" Kion asked.  
"Because she's your sister, duh," Zuri whispered, able to escape Kion's ears, but not Kiara's, who shot her an glare.  
"Because I'm your sister and I love you," Kiara said, pulling him in once again. Kion cried on her fur for an second and considered going home. To defeat Scar's army. But Kion knew he couldn't. He may have killed a lot in Scar's army and the remaining ones who survived is no doubt wounded, but knowing Scar, he may have more forces.  
Kion remembered all of the blood on his hands and claimed he'll be a good and fair leader, who will bring evil to Justice, but he let down his friends, and will no doubt will let down his sister.  
"Maybe you should all go," Kion said, ashamed.  
"No! We're not leaving without you!" Kiara yelled. Kiara, Zuri and Tiifu stood side-by-side, looking like they were going to pounce and will try to bring him back - unconscious if they so must.

Kion clenched his eyes shut at the yell, it making his pounding headache worse. "Please... Just, go." The three friends refused, "KION!" They all shouted.

Unfortunately, for them Kion's eyes were now bright green as he pounced on opening them, having a new found strength easily fighting off Kiara and her two friends. Pinning her for once, his claws dug in. Muzzle by Kiara's ear, a voice that didn't belong whispered, "Ah, Kiara. You should have listened to your little brother, as he warned you. But no, like grandfather before you you'll regret not listening when you had the chance!" 'Scar' hit Kiara across the nose, leaving at least three gashes and on being pounced off by Zuri, left a mark across her [Zuri's] cheek and Tiifu got clawed up at her shoulders and back.

Kopa, happening to be near had only just overheard a bit of the previous conversation, and the not-Kion voice. He tackled 'Kion', though had quite some difficulty and gained a few cuts himself. But won albeit by a stroke of luck, the cub hitting his head hard on a rock – albeit unintentionally. Now, with the young leader slipped into unconsciousness, he sighed and picking up Kion and looking at the three friends. "Let's get you all home, and checked out. Hopefully, those wounds will fade in time..."

The group returned to Pride Rock, where a worried Nala was waiting to greet them. "What happened? Let's get you all taken care of first, oh my babies... Don't scare me like that again, especially you Princess" Nala gave her daughter a quick nuzzle despite her scolding, leading them and calling for Rafiki and Makini – who luckily for them had still been around the Pride.

Kion, for his own good, was dropped in an cage and he tried to find a way out. Since Kopa and Kiara told her about recent events, Nala have had him locked up – albeit reluctantly. Right now, he wasn't really talking to anyone since it was an struggle to get him inside of the cage in the first place.  
Nala, Kopa, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri had all but drag him into that cage where he lay and cross his arms. Whenever Kion got really angry, Scar came to his head and told him to do these things. "Long Live The King," Kion whispered, it was dark, quiet, so hard to resist.  
Since Nala and her huntress being on a hunt, and Kopa out somewhere since Kion/Scar hated to talk to him after hurting him, he only allowed Kiara close.  
"Kiara! Tiifu! Zuri! Get me out of here!" Kion demanded. "Or so help me, I'll..."  
"Kion, enough!" Kiara scolded. "It's for your own good and ours!"  
"Fine, abandoned me!" Kion growled. "Like everybody else! Like Kopa!"  
"Stop placing your problems on your brother and sister," Nala said sternly, returning from the hunt.  
"I thought you love me!" Kion yelled. "And once I get out of here, no one will ever hear from me again!"  
Nala walked up to Kion and gave him an frown. "Scar is controlling you and cause you to say all of these words. At least I feed you."  
"Like that means anything, Nala," Kion eyes turned green and he was glaring at them. Nala hated doing this to her baby, but he will always lose control now with Scar inside of him and this is another occasion. With that, Nala lead the cubs out, ignoring Kion with a heavy heart. Kion bite at one of the bones and saw it cracking. "Perfect, now I can save them all from you Scar," Kion said, eyes turning back to amber and he beginning to do the same with all of the bones. 'Is that so?' Scar's voice rang through Kion's head in response. However, nothing more came of it currently.

At the darkest of the sky, Kion was pretending to sleep in his small cage. Kopa, Nala, and the rest of the Pride is asleep and Kion knew this was his only chance to escape. Kopa, since returning, from Zira's appearing to kill him, had driven off Scar's forces along with the rest of the Pride, but still Scar have much forces in the Pride Lands. The sun will be rising soon since it was very early in the morning.

Kion made his way out of the bones and sneak like an shadow of the night. He will find the traitor that had no doubt summon Scar, the snake, Ushari and will have him for snake lunch later.

Unfortunately, Kion stepped on Zuri's tail and she groan, "Ow."

Kion went back to the cage and place the bones up, acting like he was asleep. Zuri look around and place an paw on her head, Kion have scraped them up and while they may have been enough to challenge him before he became leader of the Lion Guard, now he is practically invincible.

"What's up, Zuri?" Kiara asked, opening her eyes and looking at her friend.

"Uh, just my head hurts," Zuri said.

"Something's up?" Tiifu asked, coming to her.

"Ugh!" Kion rolled his eyes. He was sure he can sneak pass those three and by the time, everyone found out, he'll be long gone.

Kion snuck out of the cage and went behind the three cub lionesses. He watched them all going to the edge of Pride stock and looking up to the stars. "You two ever wondered what's so special up there?" Tiifu asked.

"My dad told me that the great Kings of the Past are up there, guiding us all," Kiara respond.

"Yeah, I miss your dad. Me never having parents, Simba was like my father," Tiifu said sadly.

"Yeah, same, but Kion..." Zuri started.

Kion wanted to leave and sneak pass them, but something stopped him. He wanted to hear what Kiara and her friends truly felt for him after what he done. "Kion's my brother and I love him," Kiara said, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yeah, even after injuring me, I've always saw Kion as a little brother and you as my sister," Tiifu informed them.

"Hmm, it felt that way to me also," Zuri agreed.

"Which is why, later today, we're all going to spend some time with him, like I talked to my mom about and she agreed. Kion needs our love to beat Scar, not hate." Kiara said before Kion can walk off.

Kion took an careful step and made sure not to make an sound. Kion succeeded in not being caught and snuck down Pride Rock, feeling bad about what's he was doing, but not wanting to harm his love ones no longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Makini was down below Pride Rock in the old Cave of Secrets, along with a reluctant Rafiki as the latter failed to get any response at all from the Kings of the Pasts about their current situation.

"Dis' is bad," Rafiki spoke though mostly to himself, though his apprentice overheard anyways. "Hey, Rafiki? Usually paintings like these; shaman paintings, when one's possessed by an evil spirit or being the eyes are usually slitsright?"

Rafiki, intrigued by his apprentice now went to see what she she was talking about, "Mmhmm,"

The viewed the painting of Mufasa and Scar beside each other, Mufasa's eyes had the slits – which lions tend not to have, ever.

"And Scar's eyes in these paintings here are red, yet over here they are his normal green..." Makini continued on, leading the way to the puzzle that was supposed to help the Guard defeat Scar's spirit. Deeper they went, yet just before that the painting with Askari – Makini tapped with her staff, the dark lions went flying. "Notice, there's only seven here right now" Rafiki got the same result, with his own staff. "Hmm... Go on," He urged her. Now, heading into the beautiful teal-turquoise blue cave she stopped them, pointing at the one rock. "Now there's eight" She ran over to it, and on tapping it there was only 5.

"The reason I conclude, that the way the last evil was beaten didn't work this time... As we know, Scar formerly led the Guard. He's definitely been down here" She showed the faint, almost hidden scratch marks going through the Mark on the wall – both had noticed however at how beaten it was.

"So, an evil from the past before our time... First had Mufasa, then got to Taka when the cub was weakened enough..." Rafiki rubbed his chin, "Verdey Interestin'."

"Rafiki, Rafiki c'mon!" Makini was excited now, they may have just found a clue to helping Kion. And maybe even the one who calls himself Scar. Rafiki chuckled in response, and followed.

"This painting looks a lot like Scar, but the nose is wrong. He's also shorter, and the mane is red. Streaked like Kion's! The eyes here though, they're Scar-green. And as we saw earlier, Scar's painting with him using dark roar has red eyes!"

"Huh, looks like Bunga wasn't entirely wrong about these paintings," A voice joined them, it being Fuli. She had healed up quite nicely, though her leg still was a bit stiff – she could run her usually speed, she'd just have to take care now. She stretched, "Anyways, gotta gather up the Guard that's here. Good luck finding any more clues!" On getting a nod from both, who now had smiles on their faces the cheetah was off like a shot of lightning.

The monkey-duo decided to hang around down here longer, in the hopes to even find some more clues. Even small ones, they searched the paintings over carefully.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLK

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri head back inside and went to check on Kion, since they felt it was time to play and give Kion's some comfort, compassion, and some fun. Once they got there, to their horror, Kion was gone, the bones all scattered. "Oh no!" Kiara shouted. "Kion! Where are you?!" Kiara and the two other cubs ran around Pride Rock, searching for Kion. "KION!" Kiara screamed to the top of her lungs, alerting Kopa and Nala who is returning from their duties.

Today, they finally driven a lot of Scar's forces out of the Pride Lands. And many holes of the Pride Lands were slowly returning to the way it was before all of this and some herds were able to returned. Kopa was bacisally King, but he still have a year left before that, also Kopa need to find a certain daughter of Zira to live his love life.

Nala been talking to Rafiki about choosing over Kopa and Kiara as ruler. She thought about doing both and allowing them to rule together, and Rafiki agreed, not wanting another history between siblings.

"What's wrong?" Nala asked, looking at the three cubs.

"Kion's gone," Kiara sniffled.

"Where could he be?!" Kopa exclaimed, running to the cage and examining it. "We have to find him," Kopa declared.

Nala looks uncertain - while she did care about and love Kion, she didn't want to lose her two babies. On second thought, his friends and family might be the only way to have Kion defeat Scar at last. "Kopa, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, assign the Lion Guard. They're at the old den from the west, and Fuli is healing. I need you all to venture and find him and bring him back. With Scar inside of him, darkness can come at anytime and can strike us. Kion may be our only hope." Nala said. "You'll all leave at nightfall, for they're still Scar's forces around."

Giving both Kopa and Kiara nuzzles, she let out an shaky breath, as they went.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLK

Meanwhile, Kion walked. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he felt the urge to go to the Outlands. Could Scar be...? Nah.  
'You want the snake do you? You want the traitor do you? I can lead you to him. He is the one who had summoned me for vengeance, get your revenge.' Scar voice echoed.  
It was so hard to resist. He is basically Scar's plaything and servant. "Yes, I want vengeance! I WANT TO DESTROY YOU! AND ALL OF MY ENEMIES!" Kion shouted, the echo going deep.  
"No, I won't be like you Scar," Kion said, now back to normal. When he was locked up and 'interrogated' by Nala, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri; Nala was right about one thing, Scar had controlled over him. He never seen his mother being so mad at him, same for Kiara or her friends.  
'You ever wonder why I have turned into this, your great grandfather never helped," Scar growled. "When I needed him most, he wasn't there for me." Kion have always wondered about Scar's past and why he became this heartless being. "Ahadi had always abused me and no one did any thing to help me, besides my mother, and you love Nala more than Simba like I loved Uru more then Ahadi. Now as if things are getting better. We are more alike than you think, Kion."  
Kion saw the cobra, Ushari, he let out an growl.  
"Why would you betray your ally?" Kion asked.  
'He's a fool who thinks he has power just because I'm on his side. Destroy him. Torture him.'  
Kion let his anger and hatred come over him and with that, he jumped on the snake, making him scream once he've saw who it was. "Kion, it's an pleasure to see you alive."  
Kion stepped on Ushari and grabbed him by the back of his head, bitting down. "You taste good and after I torture you for information, you'll make an mighty snack."  
"Kion, you don't understand, Scar done all of this. He's the true villain." Ushari said, not knowing the mistake he had just made.  
Kion eyes flash green. "I knew it! I knew you would've betrayed me in time!" Scar snarled, knocking down Ushari roughly.  
"Scar, I meant..."  
Before he could've said another word, Kion teeth bite down and the snake was put in a state of unconscious. "Now I'm leaving," KionScar said, both having conflict from within each other. With that, the young lion walked off, Ushari dangling from his mouth.

"So much alike, in time you will see..." Scar seemed to chuckle within the youngster's mind, "in time."

Kion shook his head, careful not to yet awaken Ushari as he left the Outlands. Next was to deal with Janja, but that hyena could wait – besides, Scar thought he could still use them – then again, with how he had failed him before in a betrayal sort of way; and having heard about his hesitation on Jasiri's offer from the skinks he'd have to think on this one. For now, they headed east out of the Pridelands and Outlands, until he was at one of Scar's old dens. Taking a rest, he kept his claws on the snake to keep him from biting but also from getting away.

'Kion' smirked as Ushari was set in the Prison cage. As he set him down, Ushari opened his eyes and looked up to 'Kion', eyes pleading for mercy. "Please Kion, show me mercy, I beg of you," Ushari pleaded.

The pleads only made him more angrier, when he was under his mother's imprisonment, he've beg for mercy and no one gave it to him. So why should he do the same to Ushari. "It's because of you that all of my friends and family don't trust me. You also bitten Bunga and aided in my father's death."

"Please, I didn't know that Scar will kill your father," Ushari lied and Kion saw through it. For a moment, Kion grabbed his head and Ushari smiled darkly, but he quickly realized that Kion wasn't letting him out. He was going to torture then eat him. "I humbly asked for your forg..."

Ushari words were cut short when 'Kion' place a paw on Ushari neck, his flash running deeply and heart beating faster. "You have betrayed your fellow Pride Landers, you have betrayed me and everyone have turned against me. If my family catch me, I beg caged because of you. You deserve to be ripped apart and killed. But I have higher plans."

'Kion' begin to hack away at Ushari who yelped as 'Kion' beat the most living Kings out of him. Ushari streamed to the top of his lungs, hoping someone saved him, Scar's still remaining army or Kion's family, it didn't matter. Kion dugged his teeth into Ushari body, bitting down where his teeth connect deeply into Ushari's flesh. Ushari blood dripped out and 'Kion' finished the deed as he suck up Ushari in his mouth, eating the snake.

'Well done Kion, I'm sure you'll be a great game to play with,' Scar voice echoed in his head.

"Why did you turn evil?" Kion demanded, walking out of the cave.

'Favoritism, abuse, being the black sheep, having no one care about you like Simba have always favored Kiara over you.'

Kion winced, his thoughts went to his sister who is no doubt hunting him down. Luckily rain started pouring out and he can clear his trail, so he walked into the water and went through the outlands, then to the backlands until he found an cave where he can rest through the night.

Kion open his eyes and look around, his eyes becoming more wider. Then he look down to see blood coming from his claws, he don't remembered what happen the previous day. How?

Oh yeah.

Kion remembered, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri. Hurting them all, hearing their screams. Kion done it without any mercy, he let Scar hurt his sister. How can he do that?

"You," Kion said, his voice becoming angry.

'Kion, you cannot blamed me, for you could've stop me from hurting them, but you didn't.'

"I just wanted them to leave me alone," Kion growled.

'That was the only way, the alternative would've been dragging you back. Also, I can lead you to another enemy.'

"Who?"

'Janja, then we'll go after Rerei, since she wants revenge on you for killing her mate and some of her friends.'

"I thought she died," Kion said darkly.

'Oh, you are narrow-minded sometimes, Kion, she made it to the other side, wounded. Now I'll lead you to Janja.'

Kion snarled and he begin walking into an certain direction; not sure why, but he have a feeling what Scar is taking him.

Soon 'they' were heading Northwards. Janja's scent lingered here. Kion walked into the outlands, like before he killed Ushari, he didn't knew where he was going and why? Scar wasn't really communicating with him right now, for all he knows is that Scar is controlling his body. Just then, he seen two hyenas in a distance.

No matter what, if that is Jasiri, he ain't going to kill her, he'll fight Scar if he has to and jump in a river and kill himself before he harms her like he should've done with Kiara. Kion was surprised with the guard mark. Scar must just want Kion to keep himself from roaring, for he had the consequences before.

As he near, he saw it wasn't Jasiri, it was Janja and Cheezi. Letting out a growl and advancing forward, Scar voice once again was in his mind. 'Kill them.'

Kion couldn't resist. To be honest, he wanted to kill Janja for so long, since he almost ate his sister and again once Scar risen from the ashes. Once they saw him, they backed into an wall, Kion eyes started turning green.

They didn't need to plead, but was shocked by Kion's green eyes. "Kion, we're humbled to see you again," Janja forced himself to say.

"We're here to end the sins of the past, Janja," Scar said with a evil smile.

Then, he attacked and began to beat the living daylights out of both of them. Janja and Cheezi couldn't react fast enough, for 'Kion' was more powerful with Scar now in his head. Cheezi squealed and fall limply as 'Kion' slashed his throat. 'Kion' had saved Janja for last and began to send punches toward his body, clawing and biting, leaving also slashes. Janja's body was full of claw marks and bleeding out blood. Believing that Janja is dead, 'Kion' eyes went back to amber and he walked off with a slight growl.

Little did he knew a hyena, a certain female one, saw the events that just unfolded.


	5. Chapter 5

Janja open his eyes and found himself being surrounded by hard bones, rocks, and tree roots. His head was full of pain and wounds were still on his body, yet slightly heal. Who would've save him? Scar had turned against him and use Kion's body to kill him. He had no one, nothing. His friends, brother, and cousin were dead.

Just when he thought things could've got even worse, he see two hyenas removing the prison cage. Oh kings. It was those two. Jasiri and Madoa. Both were showing kind smiles at him and he back up nervously. Out of all of the hyenas, why it had to be the one he nearly killed before? She had said she will got him for that little incident and she have a chance to do so now.

Now he bet she'll kill him and finished what Kion didn't, or laugh at Janja's position. Jasiri nodded and Madoa walked away.

"Uh, hi Jasiri," Janja greeted, forcing a smile. "It's nice to see you again."

Letting out an sigh, Jasiri replied. "You can cut the act Janja because I'm not going to harm you, and to be honest I'd rather leave you in there."

"Why did you save me? ...again?" Janja asked. "I was on the verge of death and had nearly killed you one time."

"Well, the only way you can move on is let go of grudges." Jasiri said softly. "And the way Kion was acting surprised me."

Janja grumbled under his breath, "Yes, I thought Kion would've show me mercy, it seems I was wrong."

Jasiri place an paw on Janja's paw and noticed the tears in his eyes. She had never seen Janja like this. So broken. So beaten and battered. "I'm sorry for the loss of your clan," Jasiri comforted. "Never knew you cared for them so much, I'd thought they were just furbrains."

"Well, they were still who I led," Janja said, defensively. "Are you going to kill me? Because if you are, I'm going to be glad as I'll at least be with my parents and pack."

"No," Jasiri replied.

"Your going to set me free?" Janja asked, hopefully. He can just disappear and never see anyone again.

"Nope," Jasiri replied.

"Oh," Janja look down, saddened. He was now Jasiri's prisoner and she alone beat him and his entire clan a few times. Now him alone, wounded, he will likely lose.

"I want to get you out, Janja, believe me, but I can't cut the rope on you that easily." Jasiri stated. "But I need all of the information you know, and if you don't lie, I'll let you out earlier. Not today, but in an month or so."

"Ok, ask your questions," Janja said, getting ready for some torture of some sort.

"How did you summoned Scar?" she asked, making sure to keep a calm voice and a bossy voice at the same time. He had to feel some softness, but she need answers. The news of Scar returning had spread through so fast. Janja knew this was the only way to get out and it's not like Scar'll praised him for keeping lies. "Well, it all started when I met this snake, Ushari, and he told me that Kion was talking to his grandfather Mufasa in the sky..." with that, he told Jasiri everything, making sure to pause a few times.

"Ok, thank you, I got something for you," Jasiri said.

Janja back away in fear, though he can escape, he was kind of wounded so he prepped himself for whatever Jasiri is about to give him. A slobber of zebra meat hit the ground and Jasiri close the 'cell.' "Hey, I thought you said you will let me out if I answer your questions."

"I said in a month," Jasiri informed him. "Now enjoy your lunch."

Janja hear her pawsteps until she'd successfully walk away. He didn't want to have compassion from her... not again. But he was starving and need to eat so he grabbed the piece of meat and begin to eat it.

Jasiri walked out and saw Madoa, "Hey Madoa, can you go tell the Lion Guard about recent discoveries?"

"What about Janja?" she asked. "This _could_ be a trick Jasiri."

"Even if it is, he won't beat me," Jasiri joked. "And 'Kion' did beat him pretty bad so I don't think it's a trick, but Asante and I will be here, watching him."

"Alright, Jasiri, besides cousin is almost as strong as you, both of you could take him on,... Alright, now I'm off," Madoa said, leaving as Jasiri got a drink of water and wondered will Janja want some water. When he said yes, she had walk side-by-side, making sure he didn't tried to escape and put him back in his cell.

Meanwhile, Kopa, Kiara, Zuri, and Tiifu walked through the outlands, all keeping close to Kopa, due to him being the older and strongest one. Alongside the way, a hyena bumped into them and she hit the ground, groaning.

"Ugh, who are you?" she asked.

"Kopa, this is Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri." Kopa introduced, keeping up a fighting position. While not all hyenas are bad, the ones who he had met a couple days ago are. Beside, he had an friend who is an hyena and he is nice.

"Kiara! The Pridelands Princess!" the hyena said.

"How do you know my name and who are you?" Kiara asked.

"I'm the sister of Kion's friend, Jasiri, she send me here to find the Lion Guard and tell them of Janja's news." Madoa said.

"Well," Kopa said, shocked when he heard his brother name. Kiara was as well.

"Ok, so I take it Jasiri can explain herself, follow me," Madoa said.

Once they got back and meeting Jasiri, who they'd notice been kind and wise to most in her clan. She told them all Janja had told her and suddenly, Kopa was pinned by a hyena. "Kopa!"

"Asante!" Kopa exclaimed.

"Buddy, I've thought you were dead," Asante said.

"No one can kill me that easily." Kopa smirked.

Asante and Kopa was old friends. Beside Vitani, Kopa spendtmuch time with Asante and it was nice to see his friend in so long, finally finding an clan. "So you found an clan?" Kopa asked.

"No, Jasiri is my cousin and we'd gone separate ways for a bit until I had finally found her shortly after your 'death.'

"Anyway," Jasiri said, stopping the reunion and turning back to the track of hand. "The last time we had saw Kion was at the borders of the Outlands, he is going to the Backlands."

"Maybe we can catch him," Kiara said. "Come on."

Kiara and the other two girls ran off. "No Kiara wait!" Kopa cried. Turning back to his friend who got off of him. "It was nice to see you again, Asante, now we must go! Bye! Nice to meet you Jasiri and Madoa!" Kopa shouted as he ran by and trying to catch up with his sister and her friends.

Meanwhile, Fuli leads the Lion Guard, which is Bunga, Ono, and Besthe. She had managed to recruit them all since Bunga was already in the Pride Lands, Besthe wasn't that far with his dad and family; Ono was just on a tree at the borders of the Pride Lands.

Rafiki and Makini were there, awaiting them. They had told them the clue they had found and each of them sighed. "Look closer," Makini said, pointing at the Lion Guard's mark.

"What is that?" Bunga asked.

Rafiki motioned to it with his staff, "It's claw marks, from Scar when he became the monster who had controlled Ahadi after his own brother died. Mufasa was always strong willed and could have resisted the monster, but Taka wasn't. If you manage to get Scar out of Kion, I can destroy the monster within Scar and Scar at the same time."

"Why would we save Scar?!" Bunga demanded. "He's an monster who killed his own brother, attempted to kill his nephew, and controlling Kion, he deserve to burn from below."

"Yes, but the two leaders may be able to stop de monster from within and Taka can control this, and become himself again," Rafiki explained.

"So your saying Scar wasn't really Scar?" Besthe asked.

"I don't understand," Ono said.

"Taka was always in there, trying to break free," Makini explained to the guard. "Taka needs help to stop this and save Kion."

"So in a manner of speaking," Fuli spoke up. "We need the real Scar to come out. The one who is walking in Kion's body isn't truly Scar?"

"Yes," Rafiki said, tapping onto the picture and suddenly, a white light, followed by an blue lone figure, brown mane, green eyes, black mane.

"Rafiki, my friend, is that you?" the lion questioned.

"Yes, my friend, it's nice to see you again, after all of these years," Rafiki replied.

"I'm trying to break free and save my grandnephew, but I can't." Taka said, "I am nothing but a vessel, an machine for that monster."

"I know, Taka, but we need your help to save him," Rafiki told him.

"Why did you kill your brother?" Fuli asked, stepping forward and taking an step beside the two mandrills and infront of Taka.

"I never hated my brother, I always loved him and he was my idol, I'd wish to break free of the monster and tried to many times many years ago. When this monster stood over my brother at the gorge, I only delayed him, but he was stronger and controlled me already."

"How did this monster connected with you?" Ono asked.

"Years ago, I wanted to find out what he was doing because I was the one who sense it and felt it in my soul," Taka explained. "I've told you, Rafiki, and you knew my destiny was to confront him and stop him. He defeated me and took soul of my body, turning me into a monster and a tyrant. Like he is doing with Kion right now."

"So how are you breaking free now?" Besthe asked what remains of Taka.

"Because still deep in that soul is a lion fighting, me. Everytime, Kion calms, I calm and break free. But in an few minutes, Scar is going to reclaimed his place and I'm going to be stuck inside once again."

"Wait, can you save Kion, please?" Fuli asked, for the first time ever on the verge of tears. "Can you delay this monster and Rafiki can use one of his powers?"

Taka stared at the pleading eyes of the Lion Guard of this time and let it out a sigh. "Yes, I'll do it, but Rafiki, you must summon all of the great kings and together we can stop all of this."

"Thank you, Taka," Rafiki said.

Taka smiled before starting to disappear. "He is coming back and taking over, I've to stop, see you all soon and remember, you all have each other." Taka said before disappearing.

"What was that?" Bunga asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"It was the remainder of Taka," Makini explained.

"So how do we find the place to save Kion?" Bunga asked frustrated, accidentally kicking a bowl of paint causing it to splash all over the painting.

"Bunga!" All exclaimed.

"Wait," Rafiki said, walking over to the painting, that was drying off. "That volcano is de key. Where Scar was created at, is where you can all save Kion."

"Come on, let's go. To the Pride Lands End..."

"AND LION GUARD DEFEND!"

Nala was pacing around Pride Rock, wondering about Kion, and Kiara and Kopa, her babies who she send on this dangerous mission. Nala was simply staying back as Scar can possibly killed her babies. But the Pride Lands is in danger. And she is suppose to keep it safe from her army?

No.

She will not stay. She will save all of her babies.

Kopa.

Kiara.

Kion.

Her family is more important to her than any Pride Lands. The Pride Lands is secondary compared to her babies. Beside, with Kion/Scar is running away, the Pride Lands will be save from any danger. She had never wanted to lock 'Kion' up, she wanted only to help him.

Deciding to choose her family over the Pride Lands, she descended Pride Rock and follow the scent of Kopa and Kiara. She'll be there to aid Kion, like he was the one, who had saved her from the hyenas, the crocs, and so much more so many times before.

Now, Kion needed her and she needs Kion. She needs all of them.

While Kopa and Kiara is like their father, Kion is like her in so much ways.

She have already made her choice and followed the scent to find her babies.


	6. Chapter 6

Kion growled, pushing back against that which called itself 'Scar', though the latter was stronger in both strength and will – he could feel another trapped within, still he fought until he was overwhelmed – hopefully, that was enough time to reach whoever the trapped one was trying to connect to for help.

"Behave!" Scar snarled within his mind, causing him to feel a harsh pain where the cub just couldn't reach no matter how hard he tried. His body stiffened in response as it grew, fighting against it just caused the young one more pain so reluctantly he relented; for now. Allowing Scar full control of his body, "Next time I won't be so kind..." Scar hissed in the mind.

Scar led his current vessel forwards, eyes flashing green as he roared; calling his true army together. Silently, canines, felines and hyena alike slowly gathered around – following the 'cub' without question as he continued through the Backlands and out, other variety of species also had joined.

'Scar', and his real army once gathered all up stormed up to the borders of the Pride Lands and waited. 'Kion', surrounded by the army yet still up on a rock was unreachable – 'Scar', apparently was aware of their plans to capture 'Kion' – And he also wouldn't allow the young leader to commit suicide, he always forced him to stop.

Kion could only watch, helplessly for now as the attack was called – by Scar.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLK

Nala was following the scent of her babies and found herself at the borders of the Outlands. Their scent went far into the Outlands as Nala was about to entered the Outlands. "Queen Nala," a voice said from behind her and she turned to see the entire Lion Guard, Fuli standing on an still stiff leg, but managed to keep balance.  
"You all have came for the same reason, to find my cubs, mostly Kion," Nala noted. "I know Kion's in there wanting to fight Scar, but under his control. We need to bring him back."  
"Rafiki told us what we need to do, and it is a long story, your highness," Ono said. They then told her about what happen and about Taka.  
Nala eyes widened when they got to that part. "Wait a minute, your telling me their is something controlling Scar."  
"Yes, Rafiki said the small spark of Scar when he was a cub is still inside; trapped, trying to break free. He is the only way to stop Kion and Rafiki is doing what Taka have told him, communicating with the Kings," Fuli said.  
Nala looks conflicted - if Taka is trying to help his grandnephew, then maybe she could give him an chance. But on another thought, it may be the only way to save her son. "So, let's track down Kiara and Kion," Nala declared. "Don't worried, my babies soon this will all be over."  
With that, they tracked the scent down with Nala leading the Guard. Fuli was still kind of scared, since she had fail her Guard mates, Pride Landers, and Kion, but she will help Kion fix this mess.

Jasiri stay beside her sister for an few hours, she had felt guilty for Janja. She was not trying to be mean, but this may be a wake up call to redeem Janja for his sins. He crumbled up in the cell, and she wasn't so soft on Janja, she'll not be mean. Janja's puppy eyes made her want to pull him out and she started even warming up to him.

"Jasiri, a lioness and the Lion Guard is approaching this area," Madoa informed her.

Jasiri took the front of her clan as the Lion Guard came up, along with the lioness. "Oh, you must be Queen Nala, I have heard so much about you, your super nice, I hear."

"You must be Jasiri, the hyena who saved my son," Nala said.

"I'm hoping if you find Kion, you're all supportive and successful, because Kion is a good kid and deserves to be treated better."

"Yes, Scar has so much control over him and I'm fearing that he'll kill one of us one day," Nala said sadly.

Jasiri smile softly. "But he is leader of the Lion Guard, no matter how much control Scar has on him, he is strong and no doubt with your help, he will defeat Scar."

"Thanks, Jasiri, Kion knows how to pick 'em," Nala said with a smile before pulling her in for an embrace, which she returns. Despite the debate of the past, this hyena shows respect to the great Circle of Life. "I am thankful to have all of your clan welcomed into the Pridelands when we solve the problem with Kion, but we got our problem and we've to go. Bye Jasiri."

"Bye Nala. Bye you guys, and Fuli," Jasiri stopped the cheetah, "You haven't failed anybody." Fuli was shocked about the words she had just said, but smiled softly.

"Thanks for the kind words, Jasiri," Fuli said with a smile. The two had warmed up to each other over the last time they met all those months ago. Fuli ran to catch up, leaving behind Jasiri who was smiling.

Jasiri turned and entered the cave. Janja looked at her nervously. He clearly wanted to ask her an question, but fear of saying the wrong words. Jasiri's clan is nice, but do have harsh and mean sides to them all. "You have something you want to ask?" Jasiri asked.

"Uh... eh... yes," Janja stammered. "What was that about?"

"Queen Nala was passing by and wanted to get to the Backlands so we let them." Jasiri stated.

"Oh," Janja turned around and slowly fell asleep, legs crumbled up, paws never leaving them his leg. Jasiri looked at him in this state, she thought he look like a cub that was having a nightmare. She wanted to go into his 'cell' and bring him close to comfort him, but couldn't. But that didn't mean that she couldn't sleep outside of the 'cell' so she did and let herself be overcome by sleep.

Janja tried to sleep when she had her eyes close. The male found himself unable to stop a small smile forming on his lips, just as he was about to fall asleep he remembered something. "Wait!" He said, a bit louder than intended as he got back to his paws.

He had remembered more information. His grandfather told him about the ancient Dino rock and how many Lions went into there and fell into Darkness. That means it might save Kion. Unsure why he was doing this, Janja shouted. "Jasiri! Please let me explain! I know one clue that may actually save Kion!"  
Jasiri lit up and remove the hard bones. "What?! How?!"  
"It's kind of a long story, but I'll tell it to you. Many years ago, lions entered Dino rock and it rumored to have darkness inside. Many lions went in there and came out, someone new. I heard the monster inside is what the true villain. They tried to destroy it, but it kept rebuilding by itself so it was off limits to all Pride Landers and Outlanders. The former Lion Guard leader, Scar, when he was named, Taka, told the hyenas all about it and my parents and grandparents urged him to fight it, but as soon as Taka did, he didn't came back for weeks. When he did... he was different... he had hate... anger... a new personality. No one ever entered that dino rock after. Rumor has it that you can still see the bodies, the roars, the lions who have fallen."  
"So the Volcano, Pride Rock, and Dino Rock is all parallel?" Jasiri asked. "Does it mean that if they bring Kion to where it started? Dino Rock. Asante," Asante nodded and was off like a speeding cheetah in the night, hoping to catch up with the Lion Guard and Nala to explain it to them. "Janja, thanks." Jasiri smiled softly.  
"I only did it, because Taka and my parents and grandparents were good friends." Janja half lied. He did it because he wanted to get out, but it was true they all were good friends from the adventures Taka took them on. But he did it because he would've felt bad from keeping such an secret from her, after the surprising treatment he had received from her.

Kion ran again, Scar was pleased. Many of the outlanders attack the Pride Lands and chased off some of the herds, however the Pride Landers advanced them and barely won. "We'd won, Scar," Kion said, pleased.  
'Did you?' Scar asked bitterly. 'Or was it never was my intention to win yet? As you see, I only sent a few Outlanders.' There was no more response from Scar after an minute.  
Kion, remembering the angry faces, of his mother, and sister, and her friends, and the no doubt angry friends he had, he ran off. And just want to be left alone. Scar will let him run off since he knows that his family and friends will confront Kion sooner or later.  
Strangely enough, earlier, Kion felt something different from Scar. He seemed at peace, with no anger, and desperate. Kion was surprised, but he'll just run away and will never be found. No matter what Scar wanted, he'll break free at last and just be away from everyone so he ran off. Kion has control for now, but still Scar's power was in him and will kind of affect his words.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLK

Wema and Tunu were playing and ended up accidentally in front of the strong bone cage that currently contained the wounded Janja.  
"You, why you chase us before?" Tunu asked.  
"You wanna save Kion? Why?" Wema added.

Perhaps these two cubs knew something the adults didn't.

"That was order from Scar, an' knowin' how he is with refusals..." Janja took an moment to answer after a shiver but he did. "Because I don't want to see Kion like this. Scar betrayed me and due to him, my whole clan is dead. Please, cubs, can you get me out?" Janja begged.  
"Why? Jasiwi wawned us not to let you out." Wema replied. "No one is allow to let you out."  
"Well, I'm the key to saving Kion and I guess, the Pride Lands. Because after this, I honestly hope Scar's loses," Janja declared.  
"So awe we going to be fwiends if we let you out?" Tanu asked.  
Janja was taken aback - these two still want to be friends, even after he almost killed them and Jasiri a few times. Scar, Ushari, the Skinks, the Jackals, the Crocs, Kenge, and Vultures weren't considered as friends. Even his clan weren't friends, only allies. But now these two wants to be friends with him?  
HIM?!  
"Yes, we'll be friends, I granted it to the great Kings," Janja promised, letting out a little smile. Perhaps, after all of this, he can start befriending Jasiri's whole clan, and get to know everyone's better. Janja kept his smile and the two giggle softly, before removing the bones, rocks, and branches, allowing Janja free. He jumped out and he gasp, his leg still kind of hurt, but he can move fast and walk normal. "Thanks, you two," he patted the two cubs on the head and smile softly. "We have our little deal and we're friends, now see you later."  
"Bye, Janja," both of them say at the same time.

Meanwhile, Kion walked through the grass, all alone. At least Scar's not trying to take over yet, but he was at an empty plain. His thoughts went to his sister.  
"Hey sis," Kion small little voice echoed. Kiara had just been thought a lesson because she went to the Outlands. Kion was sick and he's feeling slightly better.  
"Hi, Kion, what are you doing out here?" Kiara asked, pulling Kion in for her warm embrace. While many times, they've argued, they were special times like this where they're always sharing moments. Kion was only 1 week old and Kiara was 1 month old.  
"I come out here because I'd wanted to see you after mommy and daddy punished you."  
Kiara snorted, "They didn't punished me, well only for 1 day, I guess."  
"I sometimes feel like mommy and daddy loves you more, since all of the attention goes to you. I'm wondering do you love me?" Kion asked. "Well mostly, daddy, mommy always spend time with me."  
"Yes, of course I do, I just sometimes would rather spend time with Zuri and Tiifu, or other cubs in the Pride," Kiara replied, licking his tears in his eyes away.  
"No matter what happens between us, we'll always be friends forever, right?" Kion asked.  
"I promise, I'm going to always love you and we will always be friends forever, even in dark times," Kiara brought Kion closer and he rubbed his face on her shoulder until he was connected to her chest and fell asleep. Kiara, paws behind his back, and rubbing through him soothingly, then went to sleep herself, completely forgetting about her punishment. Eventually Nala and Simba saw them and took them inside, deciding to let the cute siblings be close to each other, and sleep on each other.

Kion eyes went up and he look around to see that he was still walking on grass before collapsing on the ground, spreading a few leaves. He still said a few words. "I'm sorry, Kiara, I hope you can forgive me and know I love you and we will always be friends."  
Kion, seeing no one around, couldn't control the pain in his heart, burst out crying. He figured it'd be best if everyone just stay away from him, especially his family.


	7. Chapter 7

Nala smell lured her to the borders of the Outlands where she saw her babies and Kiara's two friends. "Mom!" Kiara shouted, running up to her and nuzzling her leg. Kopa came beside Kiara and gave Nala a nuzzle.  
When she was finish nuzzling her children, Nala asked. "Have you two yet found an trailed?"  
"Yes, but it seems like we are going in circles," Kopa responded, giving a frown.  
"Hmm," Bunga said. "Kion was here!" His eyes widen and it smelt like Kion was around the area. Bunga begin taking off, ignoring the cries of his friends and the Pride Landers. He have to find him. Kion was his best friend and had helped him in many occasions.  
Soon, he didn't hear anymore cries, for he was now alone in an quiet place. "Where is he?" Bunga asked, frustrated. He knew Kion was here and turned to see in a large distance were all of the lions and his guard members. Then he turned around and saw an golden lion cub, he had paw on his eyes. "Kion!"  
The golden cub's eyes instantly lit up and he look to see Bunga, staring at him for an second. Then the two ran forward and embraced each other, Kion's paw on his back. "Bunga, what are you doing here?"  
"Looking for you, we need you," Bunga said.  
"No one needs me, I've killed so many and will hurt you, Bunga, please leave, don't come near me," Kion begged. "Your not safe here," he added.  
"Please, Kion, come with us, we need you," Bunga was begging too. Bunga tried to pull on Kion's arm. "It's not to late to heal, we can stop Scar. We can save the Pride Lands, as we can always." Bunga didn't know Kion wasn't looking at him anymore, he was looking up, over him and thinking that Bunga brought all of his friends and family to captured him. "Your my best friend."  
"Liar!" Kion shouted towards Bunga. Bunga gasped and look at Nala, Kiara, Kopa, Tiifu, Zuri, Fuli, Besthe, Ono. "Your with them, you've brought them here to captured me!" Kion hissed, grabbing Bunga and held him down, claws digging at his neck.  
"Stop! Kion!" Nala shouted.  
Kion haven't released Bunga, instead he was glaring at him and Bunga was gasping. "Kion."  
"Kion! Stop it! Your going to kill him!" Kiara screamed.  
Kion released Bunga, allowing him to fall limply. Kion breathe heavily, showing doubt and part of him wondering why he would do that to his best friend. "You've all turned against me!"  
"You turned against yourself, Kion!" Fuli shouted, surprisingly.  
Kion begin to pace and they did the same thing, "You have allowed Scar to twist your mind and use you as a weapon," Nala said.  
"Don't lecture me, Nala, I've seen through the lies of everybody, that's wants to use me," Kion snarled, eyes turning back to green and he smiled wickly.  
Kopa, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri check on Bunga. Ono and Besthe stayed back. Nala growled at Scar who growled back. Kopa, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri took their position beside them. "Bunga was a fool who think he can break Kion's free. And didn't I beat you three, a couple days ago?" Scar cackled.  
At the sight of Bunga's body, Kion quickly realized what he done and his eyes turned back to amber, but the darkness was still inside of him. "Just stay away, please." Kion found himself, jumping towards them with such strength. He managed to get a few marks and scars on them, even Nala. All of them were struggling, but managed to keep their guard, ready for whatever the conflicted Kion will threw at them. He noticed Nala, and Kiara were holding back, still proving they cared about the youngest in the family. Fuli, Besthe, and Ono simply couldn't fight. He was still there friend and is stronger then them. Kion stopped, "You can all leave, Kiara, mom, leave, please," Kion warned. "Go back to the Pride Lands and make peace. You want Scar away and now that I'm gone, he's gone." Kion thought about using the roar, but then he realized. He couldn't use it on his own family so he just kept speaking. "Please, all of your lives awaits."  
Nala knew staying here wasn't helping Kion. She and the Guard's need more clues from Rafiki so she motion for them to stop and they did. Kion ran off, leaving them there, alone - looking after the cub far in the distance. Once the clues all click into place, perhaps, he'll be saved at last and maybe, Scar can be to.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLK

Wema was playing with Tunu again when she remembered something, "Oh no! We fowgot to tell him something vewy impowtant" She gasped,  
"Then we needa catch up to them, let's go! Huwwy!" Tunu and Wema bolted off together. Hoping to find someone out of the groups. Janja, Jasiri, Madoa, Lion Guard, Nala, Kiara, Kopa - It didn't matter to them.

Luckily for the cubs, they soon caught up with the one called Janja.  
"Janja, Janja!" They cried, "We fowgot something!"  
"Yeah," Tunu answered. "Wema knows past story but I heawd from Mjomba; ouw Uncle about Makini keep loosing hew staves to Scaw fiwe and lava. He says that's impowtant somehow."  
Wema nodded, "I jus' wemembewed of the vewy fiwst guawd, long befowe we lions and hyena and othews. That's when the twouble all stawted. We need to find them! The being go by the name Scauw."

Meanwhile, Kion walked back to the Pride Lands, ever since hurting Bunga, he felt going back and strangely, Scar allowed him and he wondered is Scar planning something? Scar been quiet for a bit, but it's not like Kion cared.

A voice ranged out and it froze his body to the core. "Kion," he turned to see his mother and sister there, looking up at him with mixture of happiness and shock. Nala and Kiara begin to make their way to him.

"No, don't come near me," Kion said, his eyes turning green for a second, but then back to amber. Then green. Then amber once again. It keep changing green to amber. "Stay away from me!" The fear was greatly instilled in Kion and he begins running off, however Nala and Kiara began chasing him, Tiifu and Zuri who heard the commotion also joined to help them chase Kion.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Janja, who was walking into the borders of the Pride Lands to search for Jasiri and Madoa, along with the two hyena' cubs, Tunu and Wema, and they saw Jasiri and Madoa. Both boys begin approching them, knowing that they're going to be in trouble for this, but what's good hiding it. "Tunu, Wema, what are you doing here?!" Jasiri demanded.

"Hehehe, sowwy Jasiwi," Wema said. "But Janja wants to help Kion."

"Janja?"

"Hehehehehehe, hi," Janja laughed nervously.

Jasiri glared at him for a minute and Janja knew he was going to get the worst scolding in his life. "Janja Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena!" She screamed.

"Sorry I had to help, beside you need me, Jasiri," Janja smiled sheepishly.

"Oh no, Jasiri, look," Madoa said, looking over the cliff to see Kion running from four lionesses.

"Kion still hasn't learned, we have to help them," Jasiri declared before heading down. Turning back to Janja and giving him an sharp look, "This is not the end of it."

"I'm on your side now, cut me some slack," Janja said.

"Guys!" Madoa scolded, getting them back to the task at hand.

"Ok, ok," Janja said.

"Come on, let's go."

With that, they headed down the cliff, Madao holding Tunu, and Jasiri holding Wema. Both knew they were in so much trouble, but Janja feared the most, because once Jasiri said she will do something, she does. But for now, he has to help them.

"But we also wemembewed something that could help!" Wema spoke out while being carried.

"It twue," Tunu added, also carried. ""Membew Uncle's tales he kept telling us wee ones? And I'd heawd also fwom him about Wafiki's appwentice Makini losing her staves most the time to fiwe or lava of Scaw's. Pewhaps if she don't bwing hew staff when west of clues found..."

"Besides, we also wanna help Kion – he's ouw fwiend. Saved us so many times befowe, and not jus' fwom Scaw" Wema admitted, laughing sheepishly to them. Neither Jasiri, Madoa, Asante, or Janja let alone any of Jasiri's clan knew about the two cubs getting into other trouble that Kion happened to save them from.

Kion ran, as if he was running for his life – For in his mind, he was. He shouldn't have came back. He couldn't bare to face his family, friends and Guard again. Bunga might be heavily wounded and have a few wounds on the neck after he'd held him down that hard.  
Just as he reached the borders, rock block his paths and he look up and what he saw shocked, amazed, angered him, and so much more at all the same time. Jasiri, Modoa, and JANJA?! He thought he had killed that hyena, but it appears he was wrong.  
Kion turned and to stare his mom and sister catching up with her two friends. He attempted to climbed up the rocks, only to fall back down since they were so slippery. "No please! I can't face them again! Scar do something!"  
The last words shocked even himself. Did he __really__ just beg his granduncle to help him?!  
He was completely losing it, he had little power and when he try to roar the rocks out of the way, he found an small roar coming out. "Stay back! All of you!" Each hyena and lionesses surrounding him, not in an threatening manner, but one of concern. "Daddy! Help me! Scar! Mufasa! Mommy! Help me! Scar! Give me strength to run! Please! Someone! No!"  
Kion spun around, in an crazy world and passed out, Nala approached him, touching his head, it was burning hot and she grabbed him by the scruff softly. She will cage him temporarily, but be kinder and show him the love he deserves.

They all wished to help Kion, Janja even surprising himself. The male in a way started to feel bad for the family, and especially what Kion was facing now – for he was the reason; besides Ushari, that Scar had been summoned. His ears lowered as he watched, and followed. "S-s-sorry about all this, Queen Nala" While he stuttered, he found himself caring more and more about the family.

"We'll talk later about all this, Janja..." Nala answered/ While nobody was too happy, the current focus rather was to help Kion.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLK

Kion's vision was blurry as he see the sunlight of the Pride Lands setting. Looking around, he sees that only two lionesses guard him, but they don't seem to notice him and Kion would like it best to keep it that way.  
He acted like he was asleep, for he wasn't ready to face his family, especially Kiara. Kion paws went to his head and he let out an groan. The cage was sealed, pretty hard and even if Kion try to dig his paw at it without alerting them, it still won't work so well since it was made of hard wood. "Imprisoning me, sis' and mother?" Kion said quietly.  
Kiara and Nala were no doubt out, Nala was either teaching her how to be Queen or how to lead the Hunt. Suddenly, he saw Nala and Kiara standing at the entrance to the cave. Kiara's first thought was approaching him and giving him a lick. How funny, how far, it driven them closer. Kion couldn't help but opened his eye. The lick was what alarmed his head. "Kion!" Kiara exclaimed. BAH! KIARA! Nala made her way to the cage and smile softly.  
Kion wanted nothing more then banged his head into an wall and try to pass out unconscious once again. However, he could see that was the wrong idea because Nala will break through the cage and stop him.  
He thought about faking to sleep, but they'd just see right through it.

Kion knew the only option was to speak and talk to Kiara and Nala.  
He tried to find the words to say, but nothing came to mind. Nala seeing this and she walked in, Kion pulled away and stared at them, eyes widening and ears pinned . "No, I'm not suppose to be here! I'm suppose to be gone! On a plain! Not here!" Kion try to reach out and grab the bones with his paws, but Nala stop him and put them by her side softly. The obvious fear still on his face and in his voice. "_Please!_"  
Kion felt very weak and he felt like he could pass out any minute now. Just then, Rafiki walked in and gave him a liquid of some sort. "Dis shall heal de headache."  
While in other conditions - especially after the events that all started last week, Kion wouldn't have done this, but the nearing painful headache made him give in and drink the liquid. Kion stared nervously at his sister's and mother's eyes, the four eyes that offer compassion, conflict, and sadness. Kion flipped around when he couldn't took it any longer and lay there. Kiara place a paw on Kion's shoulder. "Please, can you listen to us?"  
Kion didn't respond, nor turn around, for he couldn't yet face any of them, remembering what he done. It was Nala's turn to spoke up. "We'll talk later, when you feel like it," Nala and Kiara walked out sadly, somewhat reluctantly; and once Kion seen they left, he burst in to tears, waterfalls trailing from his eye.

In but a moment, Nala, Kiara, Rafiki, and Makini walked over to Kion's "cell" and lifted it. The medicine have made Kion's tired and he's sleeping right now. Kiara put Kion's head near her stomach to make sure he stay asleep. Rafiki was granted a way to stop Kion from roaring for a few weeks from the Kings and they all knew what they had to do.

"Kiara, what's going on?" Kion asked, sleepy, too tired and the medicine preventing him from moving much.

"It's for everyone's own good," Kiara replied, rubbing him softly with a calming paw and voice.

Kion only manage to see Rafiki placing some dust on him and then ashes in a container, none that he'd ever seen. Kion struggled for a bit once he saw what it says "No Roaring" but Kiara rubbed him asleep and he again fell asleep, the ashes were placed on him and Nala lick Kion softly.

"I promise we'll explain everything when you wake up," Nala said with a sad face. Kion struggled still in Kiara's paws, despite being asleep, but stopped soon and Kiara nuzzled Kion's tuft. Before the four went out, deciding to talk out there.

"Rafiki," Makini said. "Are you sure that was the right decision? He may be full of hatred."

"It's for everyone's own good, Makini, der is cubs in de Pride and he may snap, hurting them,; or even kill dem without meaning to... We can't allow that. Scar still have too much control, I'm sure Kopa, Kiara, and Nala can handle this."

Kiara and Nala clearly regret what they had just done, but knew Rafiki was right - Scar still have too much control and they can't risk anyone getting hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Kion's amber eyes open once again and his headache from earlier didn't hurt any longer so he stood up and tried to look around from the cage's holes, but seeing nobody letting out a long sigh before rubbing the mane the top of his head. He tried to bite one of the bone, but they were too hard and Kion knew he was trapped. Scar was being quiet and Kion currently had no one. When he heard Kiara's voice, followed by her two best friends about claws and saying goodbye to each other. Kion act liked he was asleep. Once again, her attention went to her little brother and she went up, licking his chin. Kion's tried to stay asleep, but the chin still had bits of pain and he opened his eyes with an grunt. "Kion!" Kiara exclaimed, holding his head in her paws like she did when he was first born. "I love you, little..."  
Kion's legs gave way and quickly fell to the ground.  
He wanted to say something to have her leave him alone, but like earlier, all he could say is "Please."  
"Kion.." Kiara stopped when she saw his puppy eyes.  
Kiara begins to walk off, but two paws were on her shoulder and Kion pull her back, making her yelp. Kion whispered. "If it's means anything, I'm sorry for all of this. I wished I wasn't born,"  
"Don't say that," Kiara said sternly, her paws connecting to his paws.  
"If I wasn't, Scar would've never been summoned," Kion declared, "and no one would have to face this pain. Bunga wouldn't have been hurt, I'm a monster, I don't deserve anybody. I don't deserve to be leader of Lion Guard." Kion whimpered.  
Kiara stroke Kion's tuft, saying softly, "It's Scar, not you. It will always be Scar. Kion would never hurt his friends and family."  
"Why do you keep believing in me?" Kion asked.  
"Because you're my brother and I'll always be there for you, like you're always there for me, I'm always there for you."

'Heed me, Kion, Mufasa said the exact same to me and look what happened.' Kion growled, and pushed Scar back, quite strangely, Scar let him.  
A lump formed in Kion's throat before he found himself able to speak. "Please just go, I need some time alone."  
Kiara nodded - feeling bad for her little brother, and all the pain he went through; is going through, and so much more to come. Kion hurt her and her friends, then Bunga. After giving him an lick and walking away, Kion once again cried to himself.

Wema and Tunu sat quietly, ears flattened as they look up at Jasiri and Madoa respectively. Wema giggled sheepishly, knowing they were in more trouble from what she had admitted not so long ago.

"Now we need to have a talk about the little troubles you two gotten into that you kept from us," Jasiri said sternly. While the twos aren't either of the Sisters cubs, Jasiri and Madoa still raised them, Madoa still firm but soft on them, Jasiri playful but mainly give out punishments harsher.  
Janja was allowed to walk freely, but the two cubs had some explaining to do. Nala, Kiara, and Janja had to have a talk about recants problems and Jasiri's clan were allow at a cave near the watering hole.. Tunu tried to sneak away, hoping Jasiri or Madoa wouldn't notice, but Jasiri's paws made iontact to his tail. "Oh come on, Jasiwi, can we get punished latew? We have a clue to helping Kion."  
"No, punishment now, you can't get away with everything," Jasiri declared, grabbing them both and bringing them to the ground.  
"Jasiri, they're just cubs, maybe you can give them an chance," Madoa said.  
"Madoa, they've got to learn so when they grow up," Jasiri said, turning to her sister.  
"Spare me, you were reckless and look what you have became," Madoa smiled.  
Jasiri rolled her eyes, "I grew up after learning some discipline from our parents. Now..." Jasiri and Madoa seen the two hyena' cubs weren't there and so begin their search. They noticed the whole clan inside of the cave, but saw no sign of the cubs... or Janja for that matter. "So they should still be let off the hook?" Jasiri asked her sister, sarcastically.  
"Ok, you win, those two are in trouble." Madoa declared. "Where's Janja?"  
Jasiri smiled smugly and they ran outside, to see Tunu, Wema, and Janja running into a certain cave in Pride Rock and not coming out. Jasiri and Madoa begin to walk to the cave.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLK

Bunga was recovering at Rafiki's tree. Since being choked by Kion, he had to stay here. Timon and Pumbaa were by his side, always unable to stop their tears. After that, Kiara had grabbed him and took him to Rafiki's tree with the others.  
Once Rafiki had checked on him he was told that he'll recover in a few weeks.  
However, the honey badger was really difficult, he wanted nothing more then to see his best friend, who he heard was imprisoned. Bunga wasn't angry at Kion, just shocked by his best friend's actions.  
Rafiki came up and place some ointment on Bunga's still painful neck that has a scar, due to Kion's claws. "Rafiki, when can I recover? It's boring laying here for days," Bunga complained. While still sore, he could at least finally talk and eat again normally.  
"Patience, honey badger," Rafiki told him, touching his shoulder.  
"Ugh!" Bunga groaned, getting bored by the second. "Can I get something to eat?"  
Timon and Pumbaa walked over and lifted up an log, grabbing grubs and putting them beside the honey badger. Bunga mood quickly change and he grabbed onto them, as did his Uncles. With that, the three dig themselves in eating grubs.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLK

Kion lay in the "cell" he was in. Seeing that no one was around, he begin to reach out for the cage and try to do the same thing, a voice hissed. "I don't even know why you're even trying," she pushed his paw back in harshly.  
Kion clutched his paw, while many lionesses in the pride is nice, some are mean like this. He couldn't believe Nala would put someone like this assigned to watch his cell.  
They can only leave if Kopa (who Kion didn't still want to talk to) Kiara, and Nala shows up. Kion felt a whimper coming from his mouth, she pushed it back so hard it hurt badly.  
He really wished Kiara was here. The Future Queen was now finally learning that she couldn't take Kion for granted and after all the clues clicked into place, she'd be a better silbing. There was a time where she didn't want to be Queen, just a freeloader adventurous cub that even her parents considered making Kion's King, but she matured and grew up... too fast... to be honest... and acted often like Simba did.  
Just then, the Future Queen entered the cave and walked up to the lioness. "I'll handle it from here." She stared at Kion with a smile. Kion's eyes locked onto hers, she must be trying to give him a good time. "Good morning, Kion," Kiara greeted.  
"Aren't you suppose to be playing with your friends?" Kion asked, not really wanting to talk to anyone right now. She kept getting closer to him and the lion feared he'll hurt her... again.  
"Yes, but I wanted to spend some time with you, I know your mad at Kopa," Kiara said softly. "And I'm sorry..."  
"You had nothing to do with that," Kion interrupted. Kiara shot him a quick glare. One thing his sister and her friends didn't like to be... was interrupted.  
Kiara shut Kion's muzzle before he can say more and continue. "I didn't mean that, I meant for all we have faced so far. I fear I've been ignoring you, because you're the only male in the Pride," Kiara said. "And girl cubs love to hang out with other girls cubs."  
"Kiara," Kion started, letting out a shaky breath, before tears cracked through his defensive. Scar even had no control, even he wanted to, at this state. "I should just kill myself!" Kion cried. Kiara back up. "Everyone will be safe from Scar, and we'll both die!"  
Kion began crying, Kiara noticed he does this a lot now, and always wanted to help him, but couldn't. She really wished she can go back in time and stop Simba from being stung and rather her. Then again, if the same events played out, she would have died and Kion would have been extremely heartbroken. Kiara left and went to play with Tiifu and Zuri, as usual. She'll have to talk to them about this and maybe, her mother needs to have a one on one talk with Kion.

Kiara sat quietly outside the cave den, sighing as she felt down. Tiifu walked up to her, "I think, this isn't what he needs. He should still be treated as one of the Pride, not how he currently is being treated. And secondly, despite how he's acting or what he says he really does need you – his family."

"I agree, but.." Kiara was interrupted by a nuzzle from her friend, forcing a smile. "Alright, alright. As future queen I'll do it, and talk to mother as soon as she's returned." She couldn't help herself on seeing her friend's puppy eyes.

Kion was currently asleep when they returned into the den. "Thank you, misses; but I'll take it from here" Kiara spoke, dismissing the lioness guards that took watch when she had exited the den a bit ago as she could see they were just done for now. Quietly, the cell was removed and Kiara went up to her brother. From how his tail was swishing about and his facial expression, she could tell he was having a dream. Likely not a good one, and lately with the situation with Scar and all. Kiara placed a paw on Kion's shoulder, as she watched sadly. "Kion..."

Meanwhile, Nala was shown by Makini what she had discovered with the paintings just some days ago.

"So... if I got this right, the evil comes from well before are times. And I did happen to notice that one dark lion on Askari's painting leaving the wall but is not seen elsewhere. Until this teal cave, which... So, 7...8...5... dark lions..."

"Uhuh, we know tales fwom the past – we have clue to helping our fwiend Kion!" Wema shouted, running in with Tunu and Janja following shortly behind.

"Yeah, Uncle keeps tellin' us tales and all. Makini, how often you lose staff to Scaw? I had thought maybe not bwing staff next time when dealing with him when the time comes, could be a twaitow above somehow." Tunu added, the second part surprising them – mostly Makini though.

"Might be worth a shot, anyways... Tell us the tales, for they may hide a clue." She patted the two cubs on the head, stopping Jasiri and Madoa as the two came up. "Deal with them later, we must hear them out on what they know. It could mean the difference between saving Kion or not saving him..."

"Oh, uh... whoa," was the older male hyena's reaction at all the paintings. "Yeah; that's... definitely Kion. Possessed by... Scar. And those were my furbrained pals, and this thing looks like a snake... Ushari..." Janja was currently focused upon the one painting that was beside the painting of the volcano and Scar above it.

He then noticed the same thing about Scar's paintings when the latter used the roar, "Oh, Kings..."


	9. Chapter 9

Kion lay back against the wall that was behind him. It was all he could do, for he couldn't go out, because he could escape with perfect ease. He felt love for his sister, but his mother and brother couldn't even visited him because they were chasing out "his" forces from "his" old army.  
Just then, Nala entered the cave, alone. And Kion can see a clear smile on her face. At the sight of his mother's soft smile, he let out a little smile. It fell when she approached him. "Mom, what's going on here?"  
Nala licked Kion between the ears. "I just came to check on you,"  
"Why?"  
"Because you're still my baby and plus, your sister wouldn't stop bothering me until I did," Nala laughed at the last part, before it fall flat.  
"Why does Kiara care about me so much?" Kion asked. "Considering I've hurt her last week."  
"She's your sister and despite her trying to be better than you in the past, doesn't mean she doesn't love you," Nala declared, stroking Kion's small mane.  
"No one should love me," Kion claimed.  
Nala quickly spoke up, "But we do."  
"If love exists, than why didn't love save dad?" Kion asked, arching an eyebrow.  
"Kion, we couldn't've seen it," Nala said, closing her eyes and trying to keep the tears from coming. "It was random; and none of us could've done a thing about it,"  
"I could have. I could've stopped it. I could've protected Fuli and we could have came back here." Kion whimpered. "I've failed."  
Nala stared at him for a minute, until deciding to leave him alone and walked away. She had to find Kiara, she see what her daughter was talking about. Each time, someone tried to get closer to him, he always have pushed them away.  
Maybe, Kiara and Nala can talk to him, and not walk away even if he wants them to.

Kiara watched as Kion went outside and look at her, he was allow to at least be able to go out a little far, earning at least little bit of freedom. The two locked eyes, Princess didn't even hear the voices of her friends. "Kiara!" the voice of Tiifu screamed.  
Kiara turn to her them, returning to focus. "Huh?"  
"You were day dreaming," Zuri said, frowning. "It's Kion again, isn't it?"  
Just then, two cubs showed up and went in front of the Princess and her two friends. These cubs were name Maana and Hasiri, they were sisters and very mean cubs to everyone in the Pride. "Hey, lookie here, the Princess. We have hear about your brother," Hasiri placed an "comforting" paw on Kiara's shoulder.  
"Hey sis' look, on top of Pride Rock," Hasiri and Maana smiled devilishly at Kion, who's on top of Pride Rock. Both sisters laughed.  
Hasiri got on a rock that have a cliff over it. Maana smiled and position herself, dangling over the cliff. "Kion! Brother! Help me!"  
Hasiri dug her paws deeply into Maana's paws, but kept it soft, making her fake a roar out. "Long Live The King."  
She had let go of Maana's paws, allowing her to fall like Scar did all those years ago. Both cubs laughed.  
Kiara turned to see that Kion wasn't no longer on the Dormitory of Pride Rock. She turned back, about to say something, but Tiifu and Zuri nudged her, she turned around to see Kion's storming up. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" 'Kion' demanded, getting dangerously close in both of the sisters' faces.  
Kion eyes were bright emerald green and he didn't have an care in the world. Maana and Hasiri started to cower, showing clear fear and Kion knocked Maana back, starting to beat the daylights out of them. Maana and Hasiri tried to beg him to stop and fight back slightly, but he was stronger and full of hatred.  
The three girls ran up to Pride Rock, trying to find someone. Seconds later, they came out with Nala and some lionesses, who started trying to separate the fight. Kion was pulled back by Nala, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, and a few other lionesses. It took like 15 lionesses to finally pull him back. Kion's eyes turn back to amber and he got out from the group of lionesses stormed up Pride Rock, while they tried to help the other cubs.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLK

Kion slept. It wasn't an normal dream, it was different. It wasn't an nightmare either, just weird.  
Kion saw an young cub walking up to two other lions. One being older and a teenager and the other full adult. The cub had a tuft, but wasn't as big and strong as the other. "Taka, I'm sorry I had to do this," the other cub said with an shaky breath.  
"What is this about, Mufasa?" Taka asked, concerned.  
Kion eyes lighten up and he smiled. He saw his grandfather when he was a cub at last and he looked exactly like him. "Do it, Mufasa, we have been through this. This is a warning for those who dare question you. You're the King."  
"Father, I don't want to do it, Taka is my brother," the cub said, near tears.  
Anger burned in King Ahadi's eyes and he swipe his golden son across the face, knocking him to the ground. Taka was shaking behind him, "You wanted to be strong! This warns him never to challenge you again!"  
Taka was too shaken up to say anything as Mufasa flipped around, with Ahadi smiling darkly. "No, please, it was just an minute of doubt, I will never do it again." Taka tried.  
"Mufasa, you will do it now!" Ahadi demanded.  
With hesitation, Mufasa grabbed Taka and pin him below. Kion watched with horror, as his grandfather hesitated, clearly not wanting to hurt his little brother. Mufasa unsheathed his claws and raised them, but stopped. "Father, I can't! Please stop! Give him an chance!"  
"A true King shows his power," Ahadi said. Kion wondered would Simba had done that with Kiara and him one day, but highly doubt it. Simba actually loved Kion and Kiara equally. "Now do it or you both will suffer!" The King roared.  
Mufasa stared at Ahadi for a minute then back to Taka. "I'm sorry, I hope you forgive me," Mufasa whispered before slamming Taka in a nearby wall. Taka body was full of pain as Mufasa sent harsh blows to Taka's defenseless body, clearly regretting what he was doing, but knowing there was no choice. "Please... Brother, no!" Taka called out in pain as Kion watched as Mufasa's claws went to Taka's eyes, with horror, and realized he was glad Simba wasn't like him. Mufasa came to a stop and Taka walked out, head hanging low, and pain clearly on his body, Taka cried limping as he descended Pride Rock as quickly as he could.  
Many times after that, Taka just tried stayed away from Mufasa or hide in fear and when the Future King tried to apologize, Taka never accepted it as for him it wasn't genuine. And Taka didn't talk to him ever again like he was his brother, just a monster; a traitor, who would hurt his own little brother.  
Kion eyes snapped open and he looked around to see the night of the sky. He fell back asleep, hoping to get a normal sleep.

Kion tried to sleep, but he kept seeing Mufasa scarring Taka. He had thought Mufasa and Ahadi were wise, and would never hurt innocents; much less their own family. Was he wrong? Was Mufasa convinced to hurt Taka? Was there more about Scar then he – no, they thought? All these questions that have no answers, yet.  
He let out an sigh as the voice of Scar echoed. 'Now, you see Kion, you say the monster was evil but your 'special' grandfather hurt me and the 'Monster' showed me true power. That was what made me snapped. TAKA, THAT WEAK INNOCENT CUB, IS DEAD!"  
"No," Kion said, trying to keep silent.  
'AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO MUFASA! YOUR GRANDFATHER IS NOT WHO YOU THINK HE IS!" Scar shouted, pulling at Kion's heartstrings. "We are the same!"  
"No," Kion's voice got higher, louder.  
"MUFASA AND AHADI ARE _BOTH_ MONSTERS!" Scar screamed.

"NO!" Kion screamed out in great pain, alerting the entire cave before blood came out of his nose and mouth, even his ears. He was on the verge of unconsciousness; the last thing he saw was his mother and sister before darkness swallowed him.

"Oh, Kion; you'll see. In time..." Was the last that Scar had said, knowing the cub couldn't answer him currently. He was done for now, going eerily silent. Other than a chuckle...

In another dream, was it a dream even? Anyways, Kion saw the scarred cub that was Taka. He had ran off at some point towards his friends. They were surprising to Kion, for not one of them was a lion. Each had shown Taka the same concern Kion's own Guard shown to him many times before, and now.. He saw now, that the young Taka had the same exact Lion Guard mark that Kion does. Taka's friends also had the marks.

"Oh my, are you going to be alright?" The hyena spoke, a female. Placing a gentle yet comforting paw on Taka's shoulders.

"Do you need us to take you to... get that treated?" The jackal, a black-backed male whined.

"If you'd like, you can sleep with me tonight." The cheetah, male, offered.

"I saw what happened. Ahadi ain't no King in our eyes. In due time, he'll get his." The vulture, male, added; also placing a protective wing on the young leader.

Taka couldn't help but smile, with a sniffle as he used his paw to wipe away the last tears. "Thanks guys, your such good friends to me... I don't know what I'd do without you all."

And with that, the group gathered up to sleep for the night. In the morning, perhaps if there wasn't too much trouble in the lands they could get his gash over his eye treated.

Meanwhile...

"KION!" Both Kiara and Nala exclaimed, quickly getting him out of the 'cell' and rushing towards Rafiki's tree urgently, currently not caring about the possible chances of Scar showing up. Kion's treatment was by far the most important thing on their minds, and to get him there in time too.

Kiara felt a tear escaping, "Little brother... RAFIKI! HELP!"

The shaman quickly descended the tree, and wasting no time got Kion into his emergency care area. Makini had stayed back for a bit longer in the Lair and Cave of Secrets, to see if she could decipher some of the clues. So, Rafiki went to work making his remedies in the hopes to help Kion. It took some time, but he finally got the strange bleeding to stop. Sighing with relief, he went on to make soups for when the cub awakened to hopefully help him with the pain he'd feel. However, they weren't out of the woods yet; so he kept checking on Kion for pulse, temperature, if there was fever or not every so often. Even if he had to stay up for a night or two, he certainly would.


	10. Chapter 10

The dream faded out, but after a moment came up again when Taka was much older – yet still young. He patrolled alone, soon encountering the male lion that bore a rather eerie resemblance to the lioness Kion knew as Zira.

"Ever been told the true traditions of lions?" The male asked.

"Do tell"

"Us lions. Before the time of the first king of the Pride Lands, only the strongest and thus most powerful were worthy of being King of the pride. Young males often challenged Pride Leaders, to take over the Pride. Males that did succeed, killed the cubs that weren't of his genes. In doing such, the females would be ready to mate again earlier. And any male cubs they had when they reached a certain age were kicked out from the Pride, as they were seen as a threat to the reigning King..."

They walked, "You know, you and I could rule... After all, you with your roar and all."

"Would be the most powerful," Taka smiled, though made a 'gotcha' face when the male had turned his back on him. Taka had planned to report this, but played along and followed the male albeit failing to see the friend he had.

The male on turning around arched a brow, and watched as his Cobra friend suddenly lunged from where it had hidden.

Taka, though in great surprise tried to dodge. Unfortunately though, it had bit him at the left eye – completing Taka's scar.

Taka struggled against the 'magic' venom, his scar bothering him quite obviously. Taka wasn't amused by being tricked, but got a glance at the snake. Darkly colored, unnatural hood markings on the front. But the eyes were what got the leader's attention, triangular pupils that were demonic red. The snake then gave a big, wide evil grin only fit for The Devil.

Taka tried to walk away after, still fighting though it was painful either way. He felt his eyes changing shape slowly. One of his Guard found him struggling in the area called Broken Rock. It was his jackal friend, and bravest that was excited to see him. Still fighting it, he ended up using the roar and sent them flying away...

Kion woke with a start, gasping and looked around, feeling overcome by pain in his entire body. He felt like he had lost a lot. "What happened?" He choked out, before sitting up and looking across to see he was alone. Kion was in a bed and looked around to see that he was in the Baobab tree that was Rafiki's home.  
When he spat up blood, he had thought he would've died, but what happened?  
His question was answered when Rafiki came back inside and placed an hand on his head. "You had lost much blood, young one. Due to stress." Rafiki said.  
"And should I've been dead?" Kion asked, almost like he wanted death.  
"Yes, but de Kings didn't want you to die," Rafiki stated. "Neither did your family."  
"And where are they?" Kion asked.  
Just then, the golden prince came inside of the cave and Kion growled. "What do you want, Kopa?" Kion asked sharply.  
"Relax kid, I had no choice. You tried to kill your- our; sister, Kiara and her friends, what would you have done if you were in my position?" Kopa asked.  
Kion was speechless before his anger burned. "Just get out, I have nothing to said to you."  
"You'll understand in time," Kopa declared, walking away.

Kion rested, and once again had another vision. It may be daytime but Kion was tired.  
Just then, Kion seen Ahadi walking towards his wife, Queen Uru. Kion smiled - the story he had heard was that Uru was a wise Queen and was the best Queen the Pride Lands ever had. Ahadi smacked her and Mufasa stood back, ears drooped, forced to watch his mother get abused. Taka's expression was full of hatred.  
Kion's vision blurred and he saw Ahadi and Taka fighting, biting, scratching, slashing. His eyes flickered and widened as Taka pushed Ahadi back onto the edge of the cliff. "Taka! Help me!"  
Scar smiled wickly. "Taka is dead, Ahadi, and you'll soon be with him. Rest assured, Mufasa will join you."  
"TAKA!" Ahadi screamed, begging for his life. "Please, I regret what I done."  
"_**LiIAR**_!" Scar snarled a roar, digging his claws deeply into the lion's paws and pulled the paralyzed by fear Ahadi close. "Long live the King," Scar let go, allowing Ahadi to fall without any hesitation as Ahadi hit the ground, lifted up by the logs.  
Then, Kion sees himself backing up and away from... Kiara?!  
Kiara got close to him and unsheathed her claws, and with no hesitation, she slashed Kion's left eye. Scar appeared. "So much alike. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."  
Kion eyes snapped open and he saw Kiara, playing with Tiifu and Zuri, as usual. It was raining outside so all cubs were inside but minding their own business. "Kion!" Kiara exclaimed, running forward as her friends awe at the cubs cuteness. Kion pushed her away having remembered what she had done in the dream... nightmare... or vision. "Kion I..."  
"Just don't hurt me," Kion said, crouching below her submissively and a bit fearful.  
"_What?_" Kiara gasped as Kion went to the other side of the cave and lay by himself. Kion was shooting a few painful glances towards her, but stayed quiet. Kiara knew he must've had a nightmare when he was sleeping. Tiifu and Zuri motioned her and she nodded.  
She didn't know why she had done this, as she got next to him and brought him close and the two cuddle against each other, Kion's pain was clear in his eyes and he gritted his teeth, trying stop the vision of Kiara scarring him.

A few days later...

Kion lay at Pride Rock. Nala was again; out with Kiara, doing the rounds, some hunting training, and some Queen training. Kiara been focusing hard lately, she wanted to be like her mother, Sarabi, and Uru ruling. Perhaps better.  
Kiara's friends were at Pride Rock, but Kion didn't talk to them and allowed them to wait for Kiara.  
They approached him and he stared at them. "Hey, Kion, can we have an talk with you?" Tiifu asked.  
"What is it? You wanna make fun of me." Kion said, rolling his eyes, not really caring.  
"No, but you do know, Kiara is going through much pain, seeing you like this." Zuri said, trying to keep her voice soft. She didn't want Kion to lose his temper.  
Kion raised an eyebrow, keeping an paw on his left eye wound from earlier. "I'm sure, she is just fine, and wants nothing to do with me. And I'm sure she hates me."  
Kion grabbed onto a nearby bone and begin to chew on it; trying to get the thought of his sister out of his mind, and hope her friends go away. "That's not true, Kion," Tiifu said.  
"Yes it is," Kion voice cracked, tears starting to form in his eyes, and he had much pain. "How can she not?" Kion asked.  
"She have always loved you," Tiifu replied.  
"Yeah right," Kion snorted, closing his eyes with pain.  
"Kion, it's true," Zuri said.  
"Why do you both care?" Kion asked, dryly.  
"Because Kiara is our best friend and your her little brother, you mean a lot to her like she means a lot to us," Tiifu said. Then she walked out, along with Zuri, allowing Kion to process the words just given.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kion's eyes were bright amber. He was having a flashback as he slept in the 'cell'. He took everything Kiara's friends said tO heart. Scar was being quiet for now and Kion was grateful for this. The flashback was very important to him.

A small Kion slumped over to a four week year old, Kiara. She was laying at the pathway out the cave to stared up at the stars while everyone was asleep. Everyone except 5 day old Kion, that is. He begin to sneeze once more, alerting Kiara to his presence. 'Hi, Kion,' she smiled softly. Kion been trying to say something, but never could, yet. Kiara grabbed Kion and put him between her paws, making him giggled. 'Are you ever going to talk? I'm hoping my name is your first word.'  
Kion said nothing, but cuddle up between her leg and nuzzle it. An action that warmed Kiara's heart and made her giving him a lick. 'I love you too, Kion,' Kiara giggled, licking his belly, making the 5 day old cub's giggle. 'Just say Kiara, Ki... ar.. a.'  
Kion nuzzled her head and smiled. The Princess a sigh and proceed to watch the stars, Kion look at them with her, eyes gleaming. 'You're never going to talk," Kiara gave up and was about to go inside, and leave Kion there.  
But a small, tiny voice stopped her. 'Ra..ra, Ara... Kiara!' she flipped around and stared at Kion. 'Kiara, Kiara, Kiara, Kiara!' he kept repeating her name.  
'What?!' Kiara asked, running up and licking the cub, making him giggle. 'Mom, dad!" she exclaimed. 'Kion talked!'  
The King and Queen came out and stared at him. 'Kiara,' Kion said once more. Both gasped as Kiara cried with tears of joy, the two happy parents had tears down their eyes.  
After that, all Kion could say was Kiara but a couple days, he started speaking more.

Kion eyes flickered back to normal and he looked around to see the nighttime of the cave. Instantly, his paw went to his throat and he felt overwhelming pain. "Kiara, mom, help," Kion said, his voice wheezy. "Someone help!"  
He tried to speak loud but his voice was low. Suddenly, Kopa saw him and move the cage out of his way and got to his brother who was choking.  
"Mom! Kiara!" Kopa cried, checking for a pulse in Kion, as Nala and Kiara instantly stood up and ran to see what the problem was.  
Kion collapsed once more and Kopa felt his pulse growing faint. "Kiara! Get Rafiki! Or Makini!" Kiara ran out.  
Kopa pumped against his chest, trying to hear something from Kion, but nothing came out; not even an grunt. Kopa kept pumping his chest for 2 minutes. Nala was getting more worried. Her baby's dying and was on the verge of death. Kopa growled and place an paw on his stomach hard, he had to keep hitting his stomach, trying to get him back to breathing. Kopa finally made an blow to his stomach that Kion's breath once more.  
Just then, Makini came in, as Rafiki kept watch over the painting this time. She grabbed some juice and Kion drank it, making him cough. "He is fine, had you not found him, he would've been dead."  
"Great Kings," Nala whispered. She lost Simba and nearly lost her second son and third-born baby.  
"I'm going to go check the paintings some more, Rafiki and I believed we have found another clue," Makini said after placing an paw on the royal's shoulder. Then, she walked out, allowing them to sigh in relief.

Meanwhile, in the heaven of the sky, Mufasa's eyes narrowed. The great Kings and Queens tried to kill Scar within Kion and they nearly killed his grandson, not Scar. "_Mohatu_! You've nearly killed him!" Mufasa growled, scoldingly.  
"Mufasa relax, we were trying to reach Scar," Uru said softly. "But we failed."  
"He can be saved, maybe not anytime soon, but that doesn't mean he can't be saved!" Mufasa snarled.  
Letting out a sigh, Mohatu said. "We may have to kill Kion to save him."  
"I _know_ there is still hope for him, and he's living," Mufasa said, narrowing his eyes. "Just let the events play out."  
"I agree with Mufasa," the first King said. "Mufasa, we won't do that again, my boy."  
"Apologies," the first Queen said.  
Mufasa smiled and nodded as they continued to stare down at Kion and the royal family from the present time. "Besides, his family doesn't need the extra stress as things currently are" He sighed, grateful that they were able to save him. It would have been bad otherwise. Kion gone, but Scar not and having free reign once again. Mufasa sent them a harsh glare, no words needed to be spoken as the ones responsible lowered their heads and drooped their ears in response.

...


	11. Chapter 11

Kion was sleeping, recovering from the choking he had nearly died from. Now, again he was having another vision, it was similar to the one with Kiara, but different. It wasn't Kiara standing infront of him, but rather Kopa. Kopa eyes burned with hatred. "You're a monster and must be taught a lesson. You have hurt mom and Kiara."  
Kion back away in fear, and noticed Kiara and Nala standing there, no emotion. he was trying to process everything when Kopa's claws made way to his left eye, making him having a scar pouring down his eye.  
Suddenly, he woken with an huff.

Kion eyes flashed when he'd saw his sister. Hoping not making a big deal, he'd just lay there, eyes opened. Kiara noticed this and walked forward. "Kion, you were moving around in your sleep, I'm worried about you," Kiara stated.  
"Yeah, right," Kion snorted, studying her eyes and it show worried. "I'm sure you don't care."  
Instantly, Kiara eyes narrowed. She was getting more tired and tired of this attitude, Nala had told her they had to press his buttons so he won't end up like Scar. And if he does, she can save him. "**Kion!** Can you please just stop pushing everyone else who trying to help you?!" Kiara demanded.  
"Kiara, listen..." Kion said.  
"No, you listen!" Kiara interrupted, getting close to him and glaring dagger eyes at him.  
Kion eyes lock onto her, "Kiara! I'm sorry...!"  
"No, you're not!" Kiara yelled. Kion back away in fear and Kiara seeing this; felt bad that she was doing this, but she still kept a firm approach. Kion's eyes were half green, half amber. He was about to attack, but pushed Scar back in. He won't hurt his sister, just because she disagreed with his decision, Kion turned his back on her. "Don't turn your back on me, Kion!" Kiara exclaimed.  
"Oh no, Kiara, perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Kion said.  
Kiara ran forward and jump in the path of Kion, with a growl. "Is that an challenge?" Kiara demanded, not sure why she had said those words, but felt like it was right. Since Kion had lost the roar; albeit temporarily, Kiara was now slightly stronger - even with Scar inside of her little brother.  
"Temper, temper, I wouldn't dream of challenging you," Kion said, staring boredly at her eyes. Then, he walked in his cage, and knew he'd hurt her, not physically, but mentally. Scar was right, he was him. All he does is hurt everyone.

While Scar was silent still, the young prince could feel him smirking. With a snarl, the cub grabbed a bone and chewed on it hoping to calm down to get some rest.

Kiara stormed away, huffing. "Ugh!"

Kiara found some place to sit by herself, alone and staring up at the sky... While she was mad, she certainly couldn't stay mad at him for long given his current situation and everything... She sighed after, eyes hopeful. "What am I going to do?"

Another dream, or vision. Kion noticed it was one from the past, for Rafiki held up a newborn cub high upon Pride Rock's dormitory, his father. As his grandfather stood back with his queen, Sarabi. The two nuzzled.

The dreamscape faded, returning to years later. Scar lay in his cave, toying with a mouse when Zazu flew in.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

"What do you want?" The male rolled his eyes in annoyance of the hornbill.

"I'm here to announce that King Mufasa's on his way. So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

Scar seeing the mouse scampering off "Oh, now look, Zazu, you made me lose my lunch."

"Ha! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia..."

Scar approaches him menacingly, "Oooh... I quiver with _***fear***_..."

Zazu tried to shoo him back, backing away himself in fear "Now, Scar; don't look at me that way"

The lion continued his prowl, Zazu attempted flight to escape as he shouted "HELP!" As Scar's jaws clamped around Zazu.

Lucky for the hornbill, Mufasa's booming voice came "_Scar_..."

"Drop him" Mufasa demanded, the younger lion reluctantly spitting out the bird.

"Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Scar had tried to nuzzle his brother during this line, to which the king had pulled back his head much to the surprise of Kion.

Mufasa, trying to keep calm despite not being happy confronted him "Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba"

"That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful." The younger brother mocked, walking up to a wall and sharpening his claws then checking them over, satisfied with them.

Zazu, annoyed with the attitude flew into Scar's face. "As the king's brother _***you***_ should have been first in line."

Scar snapped, narrowly catching Zazu's tail feathers in his mouth – having enjoyed that split moment, lowering his head as Zazu went and hid behind Mufasa's leg "Well, I was first in line, until the little hairball was born."

Mufasa was also getting annoyed, and retorted getting his face in Scar's "That _**"hairball"**_ is my son and _you're_ future king."

Scar begins walking away, though stops to make a gesture with his paw "Oh, I shall practice my curtsy." Despite his innocent expression, it wasn't so innocent after all.

Mufasa warned, "Don't turn your back on me, Scar."

Scar replied threateningly, "Oh, no Mufasa. Perhaps *you* shouldn't turn your back on *me*."

Mufasa roared angrily and runs in front of Scar's path, "Is _that_ a challenge?" He snarls.

Scar had a small smile, though when Mufasa was in sight he wouldn't let his brother see having dropped it. "Temper temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

Zazu spat "Pity. Why not?"

Scar, looking down at Zazu, "Well as far as brains go I got the lion's share but when it comes to brute strength. I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool" Scar had gotten in his brother's face at the later half of this line, before making a pouting face as he walked off sadly ending it with the last bit about being on the shallow end of the gene pool.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLKTLGTLKTLGTLK

Mufasa watched as events play out, Uru, Mohatu, and the other Kings and Queens were discussing about now. But Mufasa knew if they sentenced Kion to death, the first King and Queen will stop it, since they're more powerful then the other Kings and Queens.  
Just then, a golden lion came next to him and frowned sadly. "My son is giving into darkness," Simba said, sadly.  
Mufasa pat Simba on the mane; like he use to did with him when he was an cub. "Kion may fall into darkness, but not completely. No matter how much he tried, he will never be completely devoted to darkness, for there will always be a light."  
"You're right," another voice said. Mufasa's younger brother. His true younger brother. Taka. It was him who'd saved Kion when the great Kings and Queens almost killed Kion. In doing so, Taka died and faded, but at least he's with the other Great Kings and Queens, who have accepted him, as did his brother and mother. All of the Lion Guard leaders were there as well and also had accepted him. Simba was convinced as well, once he heard the story of Taka. "Now, the one who controls my body inside of Kion is imprisoned for now. But I believe I'm going to communicate with Rafiki, because I have a feeling my part in this Journey isn't over yet."  
"You've returned the moment you "died"." Mufasa said with a smile, pulling Taka close and nuzzling him.  
Mufasa and Taka shared the moment, Simba joining them. For once, all were at peace, Taka truly loved Mufasa and Simba, and wished that he didn't allow the darkness to overwhelm him. "I'm going to go now, I have a feeling Rafiki'll need me soon," Taka said before disappearing.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLKTLGTLKTLGTLK

Kion growled - amber eyes burned like the sunlight rising every morning. He remembered the day his dad was stung, and he was so angry. It was thanks to Janja that his father; while it wasn't all his fault, Kion wanted vengeance... nothing more then revenge and he shall have it.  
Storming to the cave from the west and seeing that Jasiri, Madoa, and the clan was there, he saw Janja watching Wema and Tunu. While part of him was about to regret to do this in front of cubs, Kion's desired for revenge was strong and overwheming, he entered the cave.  
Janja looked up at him and stood up, standing over the two cubs, just in case Scar came through. "_You!_ You've aided in killing my father, and now I've had it!"  
Janja gasped as did the two cubs, Kion advanced and began beating Janja. Wema and Tunu watched as Kion beat Janja, who was trying to block the strikes. Then, the two cubs went off, to find someone... Kiara... Nala... Tiifu... Zuri... Kopa... any random lionesses. It didn't matter.  
Kion and Janja rolled over, as Kion bitten fur off of Janja, sending slashes, strikes, and blows with such a fury. Minutes later; Kopa came in with Tunu and Wema, and tried to break up the fight. Kopa begin to push the two away, Janja shook, cowering behind Kopa, but Kion tried still tried to attack.  
"_Kion!_ **Stop!**" Kopa demanded, stepping in front of his golden brother, making sure he doesn't get to Janja.  
"He aided in killing father! And now your defending him!?" Kion snarled, enraged.  
Glaring at Janja out of the corner of his eyes, he kept loyal to the beliefs he was taught. "Father wouldn't want you to take revenge on another," Kopa pointed out.  
"_**Shut up!**_ And get out of the way!" Kion thundered, attempting to go around.  
Kopa sidestepped him, blocking him. Then, Kion had enough and began slashing at him, making Kopa block the attacks, Kopa was forced to send strikes and knew he had to stop him. The teen knew he had to find a way to stop Kion, so he unleashed his claws and slashed Kion, a claw unfortunately connecting on his left eye, that bore the first scar that was still healing, and caused another scar form on his left eye beside the first.  
The dream had came true. It was Kopa that scarred him, not quite the same way but still. His big brother scarred him.  
Kion's anger burned intensely and he glared at his brother and hyena before running out, leaving behind a trail of blood.

Kion just ran at this point, not caring that anyone could follow his trail. For once, he needed to be alone. And free.

Finding a small den, he curled himself up in it tightly so noone could get him, much less reach him as he stared out at the sky...

Scar was intrigued, by what unfolded just before him but nonetheless remained silent. Kion wasn't so sure that was a good thing. Despite the slight dampness of the den, he managed to doze off into sleep – for once, getting a good sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Makini was looking over the paintings with a frown. After Kion got scarred by Kopa, Rafiki was off and trying to heal his scar. Nala and Kiara are on Kopa's side on this one and so is mainly everyone else, had he killed Janja, his fall to darkness would only be darker. Of course they didn't tell Kion that, for obvious reasons.  
Makini knew that there were more clues, and unfortunately, that they can't save Kion just yet. Hopefully they can one day.  
"Your mother and father, they've once communicated with me, you know?" a voice said. Makini look to see Taka once again. "It was when they were cubs, before "my" fall to darkness. I've only saw them once, before they went off, because all of their grandparents had died, but they didn't let that happiness fade and went off."  
Makini smiled softly at the thought of his family, "So why are you here?"  
"Because, I want to let you know that it was I who saved Kion, when he was choking and now there is only Scar and Kion." Taka explained, sighing sadly.  
"So instead of adding onto the light and drawing off the monster that control you, you choose to save Kion?" Makini asked.  
Taka nodded and his frown became a soft smile. "Yes, but there is still hope for Kion, it may take a while, but when more clues click into place and the puzzles are answered, he will be saved. After this monster gets finished with Scar, he's going to destroy him and then go after Kion, but the Great Kings want me to stay inside of Kion, after this, so he won't ever turn completely dark."  
Makini nodded and watched as Taka disapperaed. However, she groaned when she realized that Kion couldn't be saved yet, though; it will take a while, he may be saved. "Kiara," Makini whispered before going back, and looking over the paintings.

Kion wasn't making it easy for him to get healed by Rafiki, the little bit of the treatment he had got hurt and Kion was being hold down at Nala, and Kiara; who is still mad at him but wanting to help her brother. Kion kicked Kiara back, and pushed Nala away. Then, ran off, leaving traces of blood.  
Unfortunately, two lionesses block his pathway and Kion's eyes widened in surprise, but before he could do anything, the two knock him out; but his head was still spinning. He was stunned, and his head felt as if it was exploding. Nala came out and grabbed the stunned Kion and brought him back in, allowing Rafiki to begin to work on him once again.  
Kion winced a few times, but could do nothing as the overcoming pain was too much. He fell asleep and opened his eyes when he'd felt his scruff being pick up and placed on something soft.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kiara walked inside of the den, noticing that despite the quiet air of the background, it was still disturbing and loud. It was undeniable and she had an feeling why. Despite still being mad at Kion, she knew she'd have to help him.  
Slowly taking an step toward her brother, who was just staring impassively outside of the cave, Kiara put an paw on Kion's shoulder. "Kion, can we talk?" Kiara asked. Although, she wanted to yell his head off, she took the calmer approach.  
"Kiara, don't say sorry," Kion said, turning away. "It was my fault."  
"No, it's not, it was Scar fault. Kion, Scar is using you, and I know in time, you'll be free," Kiara stated, patting Kion on the tuft. "Brother, I'm..."  
"Please, don't say that... I'm not your brother... not... not anymore," Kion interrupted.  
"You can choose whatever you want to believe," Kiara said. "But you will always be my brother. And I will love you until the stars end and back."  
Kiara wrapped her arms around a now teary-eye Kion and pulled him close, whispering soft words for a few minutes, such as "I love you" and "You're my brother" and "Never forget that."  
Kion knew he would have to leave, Kiara saying all these words touched his heart deeply and he knew, that Scar will use him around her and then maybe kill her, or capture her and torture her at best. Sighing in her arms, he slept there for the possibly last time he'll ever be in her embrace again, as tears of all kind left his eyes, and holding her like he'll never see her again.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

In the outlands, Scar's true army waited until he returned for their next command, but he hadn't shown up for a while; and they didn't want to disappoint their boss, so they just stayed. A lioness was worried, this lioness was Zira.  
Her children, Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu approached her. "What do you all want?" Zira demanded, red eyes gleaming.  
"Mother, Kovu's hungry," Vitani said, with begging eyes.  
"He can hunt for himself," Zira roared, making all her children gasp. "And that's the same for you two."  
"But mother..." Kovu was practically begging. "I am the chosen one."  
"Not anymore," Zira snarled, pacing and making the young cubs gasp and even Nuka let out an small smile. "Scar have no need for a chosen one."  
Nuka stepped forward and lay on a big branch, trying to swipe the termites. "We've been waiting for days for Scar. Is he even going to return?"  
"Yes, don't doubt your father," Zira snarled, unsheathing her claws and swiping her son across the face, leaving four large marks across his right cheek dangerously close to his eye. "Now get out of my sight." The unhappy lioness growled.  
"But mother..." Kovu tried.  
"OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Zira thundered a roar.  
Vitani growled as Kovu and Nuka followed her to a certain location. She been getting tired of how Zira had been treating Kovu just because Scar returned and how she keeps hitting Nuka like a playtoy. She heard the lionesses in the Pride Lands are desperate for some reinforcements. "Come on," Vitani demanded, purple eyes beaming with hatred.  
"Where's we goin'?" Nuka asked.  
"To the Pride Lands, I'm done having her treat us like this," Vitani declared. She may be just an adolescent, but she will not stand for this tolerance.  
"What if mother finds out?" Kovu asked, not sure.  
"And what if she catches us?" Nuka asked, not sure himself.  
Vitani paced them, "So what do we do? Stay here and let Zira beat the crap out of us?"  
Kovu looked at Nuka. While most of the time, the two of them don't get alone. Not at all, actually. But Vitani had an point, and beside Scar had no use for them, so maybe they can work on their relationship. "I'm in."  
Nuka was still uncertain; he was considering his options. He could tell Zira of this plot and possibly get rewarded, then again Zira may not even care and swipe him away and just hunt them down. Instead, he could go with them, and possibly have a good life in the Pride Lands. Beside, none of them have done anything awful yet; and Nuka knew Nala. She had been one of those lionesses who gave him her portion of the food when no one else did. "When should we leave?"  
"Now," Vitani declared. Nuka was in so many options, he didn't know he was walking already. So he guessed his choice is made up and with that, the siblings took to run, leaving the Outlands and going to the Pride Lands. They weren't going to take Zira's abuse no longer and will aid the Pride Landers in defeating Scar.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kion and Kiara slept; he was in her embrace, the two were showing actual love. Kion opened his eyes and look up at her, she was still sleeping. Taking this as an chance to escape, he crept off. Kion heard her yawn and ran back beside her, returning to her embrace.

He wanted to say goodbye. "Kion," she said softly. "Are you awoke?"  
"Yes," a lump formed in his throat. He was so conflicted, he didn't wanted to do this, but he have to leave. He had to go back to where this drama begin for himself and those around him.  
"Hey, Kion, I've been thinking," Kiara said. Kion groaned as she continued. Here's it comes. "Why were you so defensive when I'd asked you a simple question yesterday?"  
Kion sighed - but not wanting to start another argument; not like this, not like the last possible moment together. "I'd a nightmare, it was about you."  
"Me?" Kiara asked, feeling something in her stomach. He may be dreaming of her and him becoming like Mufasa and Taka, Kiara is going to have to go to Rafiki's tree, along with her friends to find out about Taka's story. "What happen in this nightmare?"  
"I'll start off with the day, I'd woken up and push you away," Kion sighed, knowing she at least deserve to know some of the truth. "First, it started with you slightly older, and scarring me as Mufasa was forced to scarred Taka, I really don't know why."  
Kiara gasped. Why would Mufasa scar his own brother? She'd thought Mufasa was wise like his wise parents. Was he forced to scar Taka? While she didn't know much about Taka's, and Mufasa's story, she did know scarring your own flesh and blood is wrong. Except Kopa had an reason, because he would've killed Janja. "Why?"  
"Because Ahadi demanded him to even when he didn't want to," Kion sighed once more. "I'd thought Ahadi and Mufasa were wise, but my whole life was an lie. It's only a matter of time before you scarred me."  
Kiara pat Kion on the shoulder. "I won't ever hurt you in such a way."  
"That's what Scar had said," Kion informed her. "Everything, so far he had told me have been true. I'm... I'm..."  
"Your what?" Kiara asked, seeing tears coming out of his eyes.  
"I'm scared!" He buried his head into her stomach, clutching her hard in a shaky embrace. "And that's not all, I h-had another... but this time it was Kopa who scarred me!"

She stroked his mane tuft as his tears spilled, "Oh, my brother..."

"I-I-I don't want to become like... Like Scar!" He burst out into tears, until he was met by a world of sleep once more and she was too.

Little did they know what the next day would bring, and the role destiny would play...

A lion, a similar in orange color to Scar with a brown mane, black tipped ears running down his ear giving him also the appearance of ear rims. A single jagged scar ran across the right side of his outlander-shaped pink nose, a darkish mark under it giving him a strange appearance. Two dots of same color at his eyebrows, his rectangular-ish chin sporting something of a beard with a lighter patch as did his mane. His cheeks under his eyes also bore horizontal scars. Golden eyes with a red ring around his pupils remained emotionless as they scanned the Pride Lands. On spotting the location he had been looking for, he padded up to hit – hoping upon the rocks and waited patiently for something. What wasn't known.

Just who was this lion? And what role was he to play in the grand scheme of things? The lion smirked darkly, "All in due time, my friend..."


	13. Chapter 13

Kion had awoken early next morning, before the sun even started it's rise across the horizon. He carefully wriggled free from the comfy embrace of his sister. He hated to do this, but he felt that staying would put everyone – especially those he loved dearly, in great danger. Taking care, he gave Kiara one last goodbye lick before walking off.

Kion wandered along, taking on most tasks and patrols alone. After some time, and nothing from Scar or any trouble otherwise he found himself walking by the stack of rocks that fell back when... Walking up to it, he soon met the strange lion.

"You alright, kid?" The stranger showed concern, "Or should I say Prince Kion." A smile, albeit with a subtle malicious intent formed upon his muzzle. While Kion failed to noticed, the other in him did and stayed quiet for he was quite curious just how events would play out.

The younger lion, Kion, sighed. "I..."

"Yeah, I've heard the legend. And the prophecy. I could help you, for I know of a way to get rid of scars..." A lie, albeit a rather good one in Scar's opinion. Still, he let events play out as they were going. The lion could see he had garnered the young Prince's attention. Walking away, a glance over his shoulder told him that the young leader had followed. Smirking, though it wasn't visible to Kion he led until they stopped for a drink and quick rest in the Outlands.

And after a quick meal, they slept.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kiara ran back to Pride Rock, her little brother had squirmed through her grasp and escaped. She had thought he would've stayed, it seemed like he really wanted to, but he still left. It was not a "how" but a "why". She loved him and he is actually running away from her.  
In time, Kiara knew she will across Kion once again, hopefully not as enemies. She went up Pride Rock where she was met by Nala. "Mom! Kion! Gone!"  
"Calm down, Kiara, and tell me what's wrong." Nala said, trying to calm her daughter down.  
"Kion's... he's gone..." Kiara informed her.  
Nala gasped, eyes widening, her baby's gone and all she has is Kopa and Kiara. Kiara. Nala knew Kiara would face Kion in due time and if their family relationship ever meant anything to each other, she could redeem Kion; and stop Scar for once and for all... or so she thought.  
Nala would have to gather up the Pride Land lionesses and they'll have to start searching for him and bring him back - one way or another. Some lionesses like pulling their target back and that may be the only thing to bring Kion back. Why couldn't everything go back to normal, maybe slightly better? Everything is a struggle without Simba... but there is still hope.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLK

Jasiri watched as Janja was laying down on the ground; he was injured badly and she had to keep him company. It was the least she could do. Wema and Tunu had told her that Janja had risked his life, saving them so 'Scar' couldn't hurt them, just in case he wanted to hurt them. Jasiri felt the forced to be silent Janja approach her and stick his tongue out. She had learn all the movements and this one means he's hungry. She gave him a soft piece of zebra meat and allowed him to chew on it.  
"Oh, Janja," she embrace him and he looked at her confusingly, but something stop her and she pulled away. Was she growing feelings for Janja? No way. They've fought on many occasions in the past and there is no way to repair the damage already done. Janja swallowed the meat, though it was hard and he actually needed Jasiri's help. She seen this.  
Quickly, getting to her feet, she held him; not to embrace him - but to make him spit the meat he couldn't swallow out. The weird monkey told her that things would be like this for a couple of weeks.  
Maybe, when he starts speaking again, she can tell him an couple of stories and he can do the same. Jasiri walked up to the water and place his head into it, allowing him to drink the water, albeit he was drinking too fast and Jasiri was quickly to lectured him. "Hey, don't drink so fast..." she said softly, and he drank slower.  
Deciding it was time for him to get some sleep, because he seem tired, she walked him 'home' and allowed him into a different spot, opposite of the place Jasiri's clan sleep at. The main reason was because Janja tried to hurt or kill them before. Many wanted to send him packing, but Jasiri knew with Kion out there; and his only leash is his mom and sister, Janja was in danger. She did care about feelings, but knew Janja wasn't the brightest out there, but he needs her in a time like this - and for some strange reason, she needs him.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu went up Pride Rock. Here they were. Praying to the kings that Nala's lionesses weren't going to attack, they entered the cave and that's where they were met by Nala, and a few lionesses. Nala seemed sad, but instantly perked up when she saw them. "Why have you returned this late, Nuka?" Nala asked, seeming shocked. The two obviously have history and everyone around could see it.  
"Well I... wait, what?" It was Nuka's turn to ask the question, despite the many termites on his back.  
"Zira told us before she was banished that you wanted to go and I couldn't get a chance to say goodbye," Nala explained, shock betrayed by surprised. "She said that you hated us."  
"Mother... I mean Zira had always told me that I was banished and that you and Simba didn't want me here," Nuka gasped, not knowing why Nala seem surprised.  
"I convinced Simba to let you stay," Nala informed him. "But Zira said you left on your on will."  
Nuka eyes became angry; he was lied to and Zira forced to stay in that desert wasteland, when he could've stayed here. The anger popped. "THAT LYING BASTARD!" Nuka thundered.  
Before he could rant more, he heard an grunt behind him and turned to see Kovu being pinned by an girl cub, around his age, but younger. "Hi, Kiara," Kovu said. Kiara had to admit, Kovu sounded different from the last time they met. He was going through puberty, but so was she.  
"Kovu! I missed you!" Kiara cried, nuzzling into the usually shy cub's stomach. She felt some wounds and she paniced, getting off of him. "What happened to you?"  
"Oh Kiara, mother beats, torment, and tortures us! She's crazy about Scar! I'm telling you!" Kovu stated. "Vitani told us to come here so we can help you all defeat Scar!"  
"Oh, Yes, Vitani," another voice spoke up. "Always so brave, so native, so feisty."  
Vitani turned to see an lion she'd never thought she would see again. Tears ran down her eyes, she'd thought her mother killed him a long time ago. "Kopa! You're alive!" She ran up and pinned him and he allowed her, liking this position. "But why didn't you came, searching for me?!"  
"Because I was lost and alone, so I've stay in the Backlands for the last year," Kopa explained.  
"Well, Nala, can we stay?" Nuka asked, with such puppy eyes. Kovu and Kiara came beside him, begging with puppy's eyes - then Kopa and Vitani came, with puppy eyes.  
Nala tried to resist but she couldn't resist them and let out a sigh. "Ok, but Nuka," Nala cover her nose. "No offense, but you need an bath. Come on, I know a watering hole no one uses." With that, everyone went in different directions, Nala went to give Nuka an bath, Kiara went to show Tiifu and Zuri Kovu, Vitani and Kopa went off alone.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kion walked until he couldn't walk anymore. It was hard to leave them; his only home and family behind, especially Kiara. The two had grown so close, despite how far apart they've been. Their relationship is undefinable and he knew it, and maybe she does too. She'll try to find him, and like before, he knew it.

Looking ahead, he saw the same lion from before - the volcano that had started all the trouble for the Pride Lands' true problems stood menacingly behind him.

The lion slowly walk up, his eyes were kind; but Kion couldn't tell if it is deception or real. He begin to walked up to him and Kion backed up threatening. "No, please stay away, I'll hurt you like I hurt my friends and family," Kion pleaded, trying to back away. "You won't do that, my young friend," the lion said, stepping over him.  
"You... you don't me. You do... don't know any... anything about me." Kion stammered, eyes in fear of hurting this "kind" lion. "Who are you?"  
"My name's Kino, and I know you, Kion, leader of the Lion Guard," the lion, now known as Kino, said.  
"How?" Kion asked. Usually, he'd have smiled showing that he was the proud Leader, but the pain he went through for the last two weeks haven't been good to him.  
"This is my home, my young friend. What are you still doing here?" Kino asked, with a kind and understanding voice.  
"I just need to get pass you, please," Kion said, getting an battle position. Usually, he'd have to fight someone to get somewhere, so he knew the ritual. However, this lion did the opposite of what he expected. Instead, he let Kion pass and the afraid lion guard leader nodded, with an graceful smile. "Thank you," Kion said before running off and to the volcano.

Kino watched him for awhile, then having a thought decided to follow – if he caught up though, he'd act as an escort just in case.

Into the volcano the duo went, Kino stepped out onto the ledge outcropping over the lava. "So, you say this is where all your troubles started?"  
Kion walked up, failing to see a threat – that was not the lion ahead of him. "Yeah, right here." He had smiled a bit, looking down at the lava now that Scar no longer resided there. Turning around, he was about to ask something when he heard a shout; "Ahadi, _now!_"

Kion barely had time to react as a blur lunged at him, it's bite completing the last of Kion's scar. The young leader on fighting it's "venom", sent a glare towards the lion. However, he found it difficult to think and act, for Scar was laughing now in is mind quite amused by this turn of events. Suddenly, 'Kion' leapt with the velocity of a viper pinning the cobra – now getting a better look, an evil grin formed as he smiled. Staring directly into the snake's eyes, the lion's eyes changed green as Scar came out laughing. "_Surprise_..." The voice was venomous, claw digging in at the snake's throat. "Thought you've won, didja father? Or should I say, Ibilisi..." The cobra's pupils were triangular and red, darkly scaled and unnatural markings, it was the same one that had bitten Scar!

Keeping a grip, Scar slashed up the cobra, slamming and pounding him into rocks. When he was done, he simply tossed him aside. Scar felt Kion, and was rather surprised at just what he had felt from within him. Letting Kion take over again, the young leader snarled menacingly stalking up to Kino. The other male, while he showed some fear noticed the cobra still alive and without another thought pounced the slithery serpent, stopping him from sneaking up on Kion. Unfortunately, both went over the edge though Kino managed to catch the outcropping with his claws but could he couldn't pull himself up. "Kion, _please_! I'm sorry I used you to help defeat him, help me!" Kino's voice was fearful. Kion, enraged by not only being tricked but also used growled as he looked down upon the dangling form of the lion below him. Scar need not say a thing, for the young leader snarling suddenly slammed his claws deeply into the other's paws, causing him to roar out in pain. Face getting into Kino's, a dark smile formed. "Long live... _the __**King!**_" He threw the older male much to their screams and begs of protest, Kino landing on the hot lava as he had joined his temporary cohort. Screams of pure agony followed as Kino was slowly being cooked alive.

Finally, Kino fainted due to the intense pain. Above, Kion watched motionlessly as the flames soon consumed them. Turning around after he was apparently satisfied, his focus now was leaving the volcano.

Sometime later, Kion shook his head. He looked back at the volcano, now out in the Outlands. He didn't have to wonder long if what had happened up in there really did, for Scar 'whispered', "Now, you have a **scar**... Just like _**me**_." A laugh, followed by "Sisi ni Sawa, _Kion_..."

Kion gripped his head with a paw, trying to ignore both the pain and Scar for now he thought for a minute. Sighing, he knew he'd have to visit Rafiki. Reluctantly, he slowly made his way back to Pride Rock. Along the way though, he suddenly collapsed fading into darkness.

...


	14. Chapter 14

Kiara lay on the other side of Pride Rock in the den, Tiifu and Zuri were resting by her to give her some comfort so she was basically alone. She was wondering about Kovu, who been out for an while and would be getting a talking to for keeping her long like this.  
But her mind was not on her, or her two best friends for that matter; her mind was on Kion and how she managed to convinced her mother not to "cage" him anymore. She gave him freedom and he betrayed that freedom. Yet, she couldn't be mad at him, because of how much he had been through since losing their father. The nights he tried to hide the tears, but cuddle himself up and allowed him to be overcome by the pain. He believed she didn't know, but she seen it all of the time.  
Kiara only hoped that she and her brother don't become enemies or she may be forced to hurt him or worse... kill him. Kion may allow her to kill him, just to be free of the pain... She was getting older, stronger, and was to many in the Pride, their last hope.  
Her thoughts went back when Kion was a small cub and she had to babysit him.

1 month and 1 week old Kion was being watched by a 2 month old Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri. However, he was being like her before- very curious, and unaware of the lurking dangers; her small little Journey to the Outlands. Now she had matured and actually was serious, but still had fun when she could.  
Kion decided to play an prank on the girls who was sunbathing and wipe water in their faces, the three of them shot up. Kion played innocently at the girls glare. "_Mistake_," Kion said, trying to keep himself from laughing.  
"Okay, we'll show you a mistake," Kiara said, before pulling them in an whisper.  
After Tiifu smiled and nodded, "Hey, Kion, come over here for an second, I want to play with you."  
Kion, being experienced, went over and was under them. Only when Kiara screamed, Kion realized their plan, "Now!"  
Tiifu and Zuri held him down and Kiara splashed him with water, before they change positions to allow all of them to get their little revenge. "Hey, that's no fair!" Kion growled, as the girls release them and allow him to fall onto the ground gently.  
"Oh, not fair," Kiara said with a crooked smile, before flipping him around and licking his stomach. "I'm going to have to give you the worse punishment you'll ever receive!" Kiara smirked and begin tickling him with her tiny claws. Zuri and Tiifu just went back and lay down, allowing the sun course through their furs.  
"Stop it, Kiara! I'm warning you!" Kion snarled, laughing, due to being so ticklish, before the small cub couldn't take it anymore and try to push the girl cub away.  
"You're going to get it double now!" Kiara hissed playfully and tickled him like there was no tomorrow. She stopped after an few minutes and Kion licked her head before cuddling against her leg, that action still warmed Kiara's heart, and whenever she's mad at him, she used that and she decided that no matter what happens, will give him another chance.

Kiara eyes shot open and she realized she had been sleeping. Tiifu and Zuri were still sleeping beside her, Kovu hadn't returned yet. How long had it been? It looked like sunset was nearing so she can assume, maybe two hours, three hours at best. Letting out a sigh, she lay beside her best friends; but this time, couldn't sleep as a tear fell from her eye.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kovu was just out, playing... or whatever that was. Kiara was practicing all types of things with her mother so Kovu was forced to be alone for now.  
The old lion cub ran across the Savannah with a smile. Running was the only thing he could do so he just said he'll run from Pride Rock and back. As he got to the borders, he proceeded to run back, only stopping when he saw an heap on the ground, eyes close.  
Reluctantly, he got close to it, and moved its head gently so he could get a better look and realized it was Kiara's brother, the Prince, the boy he had saw only a couple months ago coming to the Outlands to save the good hyenas' home. Kion. He have a few scars on his eyes but Kovu proceeded to carefully grab him and placed him on his back, before running off to the weird monkey; who had been hanging around Pride Rock more these days..

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Rafiki was at Pride Rock when Kovu rushed in, Kion on the older cub's back and currently unconscious. "Rafiki?"

Taking no time, Rafiki gently took Kion and placed him down carefully on a 'bed' then went to checking Kion's vitals. "Dis not good," the shaman shook his head sadly, "I'll do what I can but best to go fetch his family... an' friends."

Kovu immediately was off, and with a saddened expression found Kiara. "Kiara! I found him; Rafiki's currently treating him."

Kiara gasped, running to go see him – but not before giving Kovu a lick on the cheek..

In the lair, they were soon joined my the rest of the Pride."Oh, my little brother" Kiara rushed to him, but was stopped short by Rafiki.

"My baby!" Nala gasped on seeing the now completed scar. Concerned worry on her face, she asked Rafiki "Will he be okay?"

"I've seen dis mark before, but we do not know if de scar had been gained de same way 'til he awakens. Oderwise, he should recover." He went and made an ointment, and considered for a moment grabbing the last of the tuliza plant he had, just in case. "Will need to restock soon"

So while Rafiki was tending to Kion, Makini was back talking with the royal family about what the kings of the past had told her before she had been asked to come join them by Kion. "So, they've admitted to making the mistake before and are truly sorry for any distress they'd've caused. But they do caution that, they may need to kill Kion to destroy Scar should the worst come true."

"...Is there really no other choice?"

"'Fraid not, my Nala. De venom, for dere is no cure here in de Pride Lands here although dere is at de Tree of Life. It is but a grand journey, an' only time will tell whether he got the healing he needs in time." He knew it was finally cobra that had bit the young prince, for he had mumbled in his sleep – indicating that he would be awakened at any moment now.

Unfortunately for them, Kion had overheard. With a grunt, he picked himself up into a sitting position, "Ow... hurts." He rubbed at his scar gently, though in pain.

"Drink dis, it should help you feel better... Unless dere's something unseen..." Rafiki went to thinking, looking again at all the paintings while the young prince drank.

Kiara, in excitement on seeing hr baby brother awake ran up giving his should a nuzzle. Though he smiled at first, his paw came to his eye as he grimaced in pain . Suddenly, without warning he swiped with unsheathed claws, knocking her away. "Get..Away!" He growled.

On seeing his sister turn around back onto her paws and seeing blood dripping down her face he gasped. "Kiara! I... I'm so sorry, I don't... ugh... know how I did that." His ears drooped, as his paw went to his eye.

"Try dis" The wise mandrill held out what he had in his palm. "Tuliza. Should help soothe your discomfort."

Kion decided to try it, eating it up. For awhile, he felt better. Watching as they focused now on treating Kiara's new wound, he still felt bad about it.

The young prince however, groaned in pain alerting everyone as he clutched his stomach.

'Tuliza sumu, Kion' Scar whispered, 'Your **own** family, poisoning you. _Surely_ you're not going to let them get away with that, eh?'

After vomiting up the plant painfully, with blood he glared, "_Traitors!_ You tried to kill me!" Kion growled, lunging the nearest – though found himself tackled by none other than Kopa – though the older teen was bigger, his anger and hatred fueled his fury. Even the Kings of the past betrayed him! The two brothers clashed, snarling and roaring as they fought. It was fierce, a fight to the death. Finally, Kion had gotten the upper hand, having swiped dirt and dust in his face before pinning him growling as he slashed him. Many tried to stop the fighting as well as catch him to restrain him, though the youngest's fury was too grand as he landed many blows and causing many wounds by biting and clawing – even his own Guard tried to get to him. Finally, He managed to get away leaving behind what was once his home, running and not looking back.

He ran until he was forced to stop by a great pain and clutching at his chest before coughing violently, gasping for breath as he retched blood. Wiping his mouth with a paw afterwards, he sighed. "I need help... But, I can't trust them anymore... Nor can I trust the Great Kings of the past..." The young lion prince had looked up at the sky on that, before turning his head downcast closing his eyes as he sat now. "Which means..."

He had felt so betrayed, so lost. Sighing, "I can only trust you, now..."

'Indeed'

TLKTLGTLKTLKTLGTLKTLG

Many of the Tuliza plants were in a dark forest as Rafiki and Makini walk through a thunderstorm. "Rafiki, I know this can save Kion, but this weather looks bad," Makini told him.  
"I know, young Makini, de royal family need dis, for when he's been recovered." Rafiki explained.  
Suddenly, the thunderstorms boom through the sky and all of the plants set on fire by lightning. Gasping, Makini back up as did Rafiki. "Now, there's nothing we can do. How are we going to calm Kion and maybe even save him?" Makini asked.  
"These plants might have not saved Kion or slow him down, but they would have calm the heart. There's only one who can save him," Rafiki said, putting an hand on his chest.  
"Kiara," Makini whispered.  
Rafiki nodded and shook his head, as they head back to Pride Rock to get out of the thunderstorm and have a look over at the paintings at the lair. "'Sides, dere'll be more outside of dese Pride Lands" Rafiki reassured his apprentice.

They quickly returned to Pride Rock, while Makini checked on how Kiara was doing even with her nrew injury – which was serious, Rafiki went to his painting of the Lion Guard. As a tear fell, he wiped them away leaving only Kion.

"Great Kings... What's next?" He asked, though received no answer – even his staff did nothing with the painting, nor did Makini's who had joined him shortly.

Exchanging sad looks, Makini refused to give up just yet and stomped off to look yet again at the paintings as Rafiki tended to Kopa's wounds, and checking Kiara's vitals.

"Brother..." Kopa started, but was shushed by the mandrill.

"You must find a way, an' learn to forgive him – for he's currently sick and needs not hate but love." Rafiki answered, "He'll return in time, for he's going to need his brother then."

Kopa looked between him, Kiara and his mother before turning his head dejectedly and walking off to his own 'bed' in the lair – he'd need to stay here for awhile to make sure his wounds wouldn't get worse. Resting his chin on his paw, he worried about his sister and whether she'd be alright or not, let alone if she'd even recover.

…

…

...


	15. Chapter 15

Kiara was on the verge of death; her eyes were slowly closing, she was trying to stay awake and alive. But her time was 'Kiara, I vowed I'll never harm you or kill you like Scar did with Mufasa,' younger Kion said. 'I promise.' 'Yeah, I believe you. We will not end up like them,' Kiara said with a soft voice. Coming back into the present, Kiara looked around to see that she was now in an world of blackness, no longer was she on the physical earth.

Kiara and the Lion Guard watched as the events played out. Still, Kiara wished she was down there, to save her little brother and she have been hearing whispers upon the great Kings and Queen, but wasn't sure what they were talking back; for they kept it quiet, yet she had a feeling it involves her because every time they always looked at her in an funny manner. "Hello, Kiara," a voice said. She turn to see a person she hadn't see before Kion's birth, and ran forward and wrapped her paws around her. "Grandma Sarabi!" Kiara shouted, sobbing in her coat. "It's nice to see you again, my granddaughter," Sarabi smiled, patting Kiara's on the head. Sarabi then turned back with Kiara to look at the portal, with frowns and sad looks. "Where's my dad?" Kiara asked. "He's talking with the Great Kings and Queen, concerning you," Sarabi said. "About what?" Kiara asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering why they would talk about her. She's dead and with them. "All in good time," Sarabi replied. Kiara didn't exactly like that answer, for time is passing, and she was forced to stay up here instead of down there, helping her brother. But she knew she had to take it... Hopefully, the Kings and Queens find a place for her upon them. Just then, Simba came and approached Kiara and his mother, and the Lion Guard, along with Mufasa and Taka. "Kiara, we've much to discuss..." Simba said sadly.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG/p

Nala sniffled. Despite all that happened, she didn't expect this. Kiara couldn't be dead, her little girl. A parent should never have to bury their child. She wished it was her. No doubt, did she die, then hope could still lie. Now Kion will be lost forever and there is nothing she can do about it.  
Kopa walked beside her, trying to hold back the tears. He realized that he can't be able to forgive Kion for this and maybe have to kill him.  
When they arrived, they were met by Tiifu, Zuri, Kovu. Instantly, tears form from Kopa as Nala went passed and lay down to cry; "Kiara, she... she's dead."  
Tiifu and Zuri broke down and cry. Kovu was the worse to be as he started an scene and begin to cry.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kion knew he had to get treatment, but how? He couldn't go to the Pride Lands, for he had made a scene or to Rafiki, because he will just tell his family and they may not trust him again. he forced himself to move forward, despite the physical pain and discomfort he felt as he looked for something - or someone, having just reached the borders now. "I..."

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Up in the clouds, as Simba was talking away with his tales a darkish brown lion with a stunning white mane stepped up to them, "Ahem, forgive the intrusion but it is urgent that we speak with Kiara and Mufasa respectively in a moment. In short time, someone will be to speak to you on another matter..." While his expression was serious, a hint of kindness was visible within his features. Turning to Taka, he added, "We'll still need you here for a bit, might as well tell her in time your story... By the way, you may all call me Mwanzo"

Kiara looks at her father and grandfather. The kings were talking once again and Kiara was impatient. "Ugh! What are they talking about because it's seems like every time I ask, they ignore me?!"  
"Kiara, patience," Mufasa warned sternly, which made the cub quiet. Mufasa had a powerful voice that made you shut up in an instant; her father was right about the tales of Mufasa. He'd known how to deal with impatient cubs. "I promise you, it will take time, but they are determining you and some of you," Mufasa pointed towards the Lion Guard.  
Simba turned to Mufasa as Kiara stayed quiet. "Told you, that Kiara was impatient." Simba said with a smile.  
"Yeah, I'm sure she's gets it from you." Mufasa joked.  
Taka came out with an small frown and came up to the two. "Uh, come, Kiara, we need to talk." Kiara look up nervously to Simba; he was Scar after all - but guessed that now they were in heaven that Scar is good now. "I have tales as well."  
Kiara didn't like the tales Simba and Mufasa given her, but was interested in Taka's tales, since his past.

Taka walked with the to-be queen, noticing just how much she had looked like her mother as a cub. They came upon a clearing, away from the others but still in sight so as to make his nephew a little more comfortable. Sitting with the cub, with a serious expression now. "Just how much do you care for your little brother, Kion?" Taka took at glance into Mufasa's direction, "You know, I wasn't much unlike Kion in personality when I was but a cub... That was way before I even led the Lion Guard..." The younger brother sighed, as he thought back to everything. Literally everything. "The short of it is, the Guard and my brother during my time failed to get me the help I needed. When the time comes, I wish for you to be their for him" Of course, Taka here was referring to Kion on the last part. Waiting a response before he went into telling his tale.

"How can I help him if I'm dead?" Kiara asked, raising an eyebrow towards him.  
"All in good time, sweetheart," Taka replied, patting an paw against Kiara and she couldn't believe this is the very Scar that had killed Mufasa and tried to kill Simba. He was so sweet, kind, and respectful, and also seems to love all of his family, including her.

"Promise us, that you'll be there for him when he needs you most." Taka wanted to get her sworn promise first, before telling his long tale. His face was kind, serious but also sad. For he knew he himself didn't have much time left, even as a spirit.

Kiara looked at Taka for an moment and nodded. "I promise I will always be there for him," Kiara declared, making sure to keep an firm face. "I swear it. I will be a better sister and will love him until the Kings and Queens end and back." Taka smiled and slowly was disappearing as Kiara watched; one day she will save him. "I'll be back, but for the moment I must go"

Mufasa now walked up to his granddaughter, placing a paw around here. "Princess, the Kings of the past have a surprise for you."

As he smiled, another lion approached. "It's true" This lion smiled, baring a red mane with small golden strands about. "We have worked out what's to happen. "

Mohatu decided to have an talk with Kiara. Approaching her and the Guard slowly, he smiled at her. "Hey, my dear, can we talk?"

Askari in turn just smiled, nodding at Mohatu to allow him his moment of advice with the princess.  
Confused with why the great Mohatu would want to talk to her - she just went with the flow and approached him. "Listen, I have my own advice to save Kion. You must show him love, no hatred, no fury, you can't let feelings - no matter what he does. Never hold hatred for him."  
"I love my baby brother," Kiara declared.  
"I know, but in times, you may be so angry you will hurt him and he'll feel nothing but pain." Mohatu informed her. Kiara nodded and watched as Mohatu left.

Now, back with Askari. "In time, we will need someone to be the temporary Guard... For we believe at some point, Kion's going to lose the Roar. Yet, the only one that can truly defeat Scar himself is none other than Kion. And to do so, will require he has the Roar back..." The leader lion and his old Guard smiled upon Kiara and Kion's Guard. "Do you think that you could keep such a power safe?"

"Remember, it's only temporary." The keenest of Askari's guard called, as the strongest nodded. The fastest turned towards Kion's Guard, and smiled. "Lion Guard. Fuli. It'll take time yes, but everything should return to how it was meant to be. You all are the current guard of this time, so worry not for not having your marks on awakening... You, fastest. I see you care about Kion as if he was a brother. Keep it up, and keep the family together. Always."

The bravest approached the Honey Badger, "You too. Though you're his best friend, you are essentially also his Uncle. You are all family, not just friends. And you all belong together."

Kiara smiled, though shocked with surprise at first then stood like a proud and wise leader and... Queen. She was truly an Queen. "Kion can be saved, I know it. And I will make sure I use compassion and the love that he deserves." The old and first Lion Guard leader nodded, as he pat Kiara's head - before walking off.

The Guard that was Kion's soon vanished, leaving Kiara with those of the past.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Rafiki stood over the body of the Lion Guard and the Princess. For some odd reason, the Kings didn't want him to bury them yet and he just accepted their decision. "Mufasa, Taka, great Kings, why do you don't want to bury the bodies, their families are being through enough?"  
The wind was his answer, and he was being blown. As he sigh, he went to their bodies and place an hand on their heads. He was sure he felt something from one of them and gasped, backing away, but when he look at the bodies, they were still.  
Rafiki look up to see bright yellow and tap it with his staff, revealing green, yellow, and red. He's saw Prince Mufasa and Prince Taka standing side-by-side. Then they slowly morph into Princess Kiara and Prince Kion.  
Staring at the Princess for an second, Rafiki touched her coat and was sure...  
No, it's not possible.

Rafiki's thought prossess however was interrupted by the sound of coughing, which soon subsided as the king cheetah was first to awaken. Slowly, yet carefully pulling herself to her paws she noticed neither she nor the rest of the guard had even a hint of an injury from that specific moment. The rest of them were also waking up, some taking a bit longer than others – but they all knew what they had to do. To help save their friend.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Meanwhile, Kion struggled though found help in the form of two kind lion brothers. With their friend and uncle lions, they managed to get the young teen to the warm saltwater and some charcoal. To which he ate and drank respectively, despite how he felt.

They allowed him to rest amongst themselves, for that is what he now needed. The friend of the group went hunting, for he knew the scarred teen would be hungry later.

The uncle lion sat with the rest of them, as one of the other lions spoke up. "Confirmed. Someone switched out the actual Tuliza plants in the lair with... Masmuma plants" He spoke softly though, so as not to awaken the now sleeping leader.

The uncle lion just shook his head, "And I have a feeling of who it was..."

The younger of the brothers nodded, "Yes. Us too. At any rate though, he'll need a new guard. Even if we're just temporary for him." He gestured a paw towards Kion.


	16. Chapter 16

Kion returned to the Pride Lands, his amber eyes locking onto Pride Rock that was in the distance. However, before he could return he felt himself get tackled, and pinned not by one but two young lions. Kopa glowered, "How dare you come back!?"

"I don't have time for this" Kion muttered to himself, before demanding as he shove them off "Where's Kiara?"

"You killed her!" Kovu snarled, as he attacked as the young leader's face became one of horror. Had he really hit her that hard to have killed her? Poor Kiara! Tears spilled from his eyes as Kopa smacked him down, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!"

Kion's eyes flashed green, "You won't, because I'm stronger than both of you combined!" He took a few more blows, but didn't retaliate as his eyes came back to their normal amber. Just as he was about to be hit again, to his rescue came Kiara's two friends Tiifu and Zuri – which honestly surprised him.

"You two boys, think!" Zuri snarled and Tiifu added, "Kiara wouldn't want her brothers dead!"

Kovu just growled, before storming off. Kopa snarled, going off but not before saying "I'll never forgive you for this, Kion! And may you rot with Scar!"

Though Kion was surprised, those words hit him hard. Pain, and more pain. 'You'll pay for that, 'brother'' Was now the younger's thoughts.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kiara watched in amazement as her two best friends stood up for Kion, proving they truly served her best interests and won't allow anyone to hurt Kion.

She stared at Mufasa and Simba, "When can they finally tell me the secrets? I know you said I should wait, but I feel like they're keeping things from me."

Mufasa sighed though smiled, "You're almost done with your lessons, just a few more to go. You do want to save Kion?" The wise male paused, before continuing, "Then you've got to learn how to lead, fight, protect yourself but most of all; control your emotions."

Kiara sighed for she knew that he was right. Her father padded up to her, patting her comfortingly. "Though things are slow, believe me that they'll pick up."

His daughter nodded, turning to look at the 'portal' to see what happens next.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kion just growl as the new guard came up to him. "Get me that Kovu!"  
The lions went after the darker teen, leaving him with the two young lionesses.

Kion shook his head after, trying to clear it as he rubbed at his scar. Sighing, he looked to his sister's best friends. "I..." He looked away for the moment, "Please, get me Rafiki..."

…

Kion was having an flashback as Rafiki checked on him. He was actually never told about this and didn't know why he receiving it now. 'What should we name him?' The voice of his father asked.  
'I don't know, dear,' his mother said.  
Just then, Kiara entered the cave with her friends (Tiifu and Zuri respectfully) and look over down at the young cub - Kiara licked the cub. 'Hi, I'm your big sister.'  
Kion grabbed her paws with his apparently strong muscles and nuzzle into it, making her gasp. 'Hi... I'll just call you Kion."  
Simba and Nala gasped and they smile. 'Kiara, that's an perfect name for him.'  
Kiara smiled; shocked she had created an name - but nonetheless was glad to have a little sibling, despite the newborn just being an boy and not a girl like other cubs in the Pride.

Kion smiled for a moment, after getting checked over for scrapes and bruises due to the two not long ago and giving the clear, he focused now on Kion's scar. "Now, Kion. About your eye..."

"It's more than just my eye. Ever since a...cthe..strange obra bit me, I...I'm not feeling quite right. Scar said it's the Mark of Evil."

"Hmm. Yes... That's unfortunately true..." Rafiki placed an ear to the lion's chest, "Your heart is racing, Kion. I'm surprised you are able to stay so calm."

"It's not easy. Ow," Kion's paw went to rub at his eye for a moment – a glimmer of green shown through that the mandrill did not fail to notice but said nothing to not further stress out the young teen. Instead, he went about putting some ointment on the scar that got reopened, "I have seen this sort of injury before. And it is not good."

"And I don't mean Scar here, for he nor the lion he met during his time leading the guard were the first the bare this mark." Rafiki shook his head slightly, "I had Makini and others go through and destroy the false Tuliza. Hopefully you can find some hidden away, for the main grove unfortunately got destroyed. In the meantime, before dealing with the venom – dere is one oder thing to take care of first." Rafiki pat the young teen lion, "In due time, we head to where this all started – the volcano. I, Makini, and certain others will also be there for you. For she still believes in you."

Kion found himself with his thoughts now, as the mandrill went off back to Pride Rock. He decided, a walk to get some fresh air – hopefully, uninterrupted just as well. He could feel Scar smirking for some reason, though he just shook his head as he went on his walk. Soon ending up in the west, he found an old den and went in, positioning himself to be able to pounce should another come upon it. He was well hidden in the shadows of the den as he rested himself.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

The four lions, managed to corner Kovu. "Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be" The bravest of the bunch warned, while Kovu could probably take on three of them - their strongest would be more than a challenge for him. They all however, were ready to fight if it came down to it.

As 'The guard' corner Kovu, they heard an roar, followed by another roar. Being completely caught off guard, they didn't know Kovu's big sister and big brother - who Kovu have grown closer to through the week, had seen them chasing their brother. And the next thing the guard knew is they were met by Vitani's paw as Nuka attempt to pin them down. Nuka and Vitani were strong, due to eating in the Pride Lands, and the guard were just around Kion's age.  
Vitani send blows after blows towards the strongest, bravest and fastest, while Nuka focused on the Keenest of Sight. The lion guard knew they couldn't win and ran off. "Why were they chasing you?" Vitani asked.  
"I think Kion ordered them to." Kovu replied, relieved his siblings arrived when they did.  
"Yeah, come on," Nuka said.  
"We're going to have to hide with Kion going crazy and all." Vitani stated. "So none of us are safe. I noticed an old den on the west that no ones goes to." However, unaware that it was now currently occupied.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

A few more hours passed and Kovu left from the area of the small den, finding himself thirsty. And went to the water hole. When he got there, he took an slip but heard an branch snap and flipped around to see nothing. Backing up slowly, Kovu found himself bumping into a leg and gasped to see Kion's "new" Lion Guard.  
"Well, well, well, look who we have here," the bravest said, walking up to Kovu and knocking him down.  
"Yeah, I'm afraid you escaped us before, now you must have worse consequences." the fastest said, stepping in front of Kovu before he can run.  
They then proceeded to beat him, showing no mercy, and Kovu felt unconsciousness coming to him. He thought it was over, but still they still hurt him and slashed his body. They were trying to kill him! Kovu couldn't do anything as all went dark before light came and he ran up to it, as it consumed him.

Askari walked with Kiara up in the clouds, "As you know, and have seen. The power of the roar is quite powerful, yet also extremely dangerous. Thus is why one's emotions must be controlled, especially anger if you are to be our temporary one to keep it safe. For otherwise it can easily be misused, and cause much evil and damage..." He looked at the young princess, serious yet kind, "While you might already have an idea who to choose for your temporary guard, we ask you consider the leonine trials to truly determine them."

Mufasa was watching intently, "Do not be like I was with my brother, for I failed to get him help for the venom and instead I teased him by nicknaming him Scar..." His wise lion's head was downcast, as was his expression. "His actual name is Takasa."  
"Which means "cleanse, purify" in our Swahili language... You must remember this, as well that Kion's full name is Kiongozi which in the same language means "Leader" - You'll be back among the living soon enough," Mwanzo smiled having approached them, patting her head with a paw. "Remember, Shwari. Calm. For whenever Kion may get on your nerves, for he is currently ill." He smiled to Mohatu.

"Now, one last thing before you go..." With that, Taka materialized again though was more faded since the last time.  
Taka immediately took to Kiara, "This is probably the last time you're going to see me until it really is your time. And I don't have much time left, so I'll try to make this quick. Yes, like they said - remember, Shwari. While the venom did mess with my mind, I also let anger and jealousy consume me. Do not become like Scar yourself, is my only warning"

Taka now took her over to a portal, not far away and dipped his paw in it - the pool ripples now forming into a scene - Pride Rock. In the den, a male cub not much older than Kiara had been when Kion was born was as equally as happy and excited to see his baby brother.  
"Did you want to do the honors of naming your baby brother, Mufasa?" A kind, motherly voice asked of her sun.  
"Can I?" The golden cub replied, getting a nod in response. "Um.. I know, Takasa! I have a feeling that he'll be the one to cleanse this land for us." He smiled up at his parents as his orange-coated sibling mewed at him in acceptance of the name, tiny paws grabbing his own with surprising strength for his small size. Bright green eyes filled with curiosity and wonder.

Meanwhile, the lion known as Mohatu walked up and sat in front of Kovu - expression not one of happiness, nor sadness. "Kovu. While we have a surprise for you, it will have to wait as I need to talk with you. Come," With that, he led the male somewhere. "Do you remember back when you were a cub, and what you had said to Zira on regarding Kion? Back during Jasiri's waterhole incident?" He waited for the male to answer, gaze unwavering and refusing to let him leave even if he had wanted to.

Kovu sighed nodding. "Yes.'Kion said he'd talk to Simba about letting us go back to the Pride Lands! Why can't we be friends?'" Though his expression was one of sadness, yet before he could even say another word he heard a voice – Kiara!

"Hi Kovu," a voice said. Kovu jumped and turn to see, Simba, Sarabi, and Kiara. "Welcome to the afterlife," Kiara said softly.  
"Kiara!" Kovu cried and ran forward, nuzzling her.  
Sarabi smirked; and Simba smile softly. They were really cute together, even though he is Zira's "son." Kovu looked up to her confusingly. "Hey, why are we here?"  
"Because you have lessons to learn," Sarabi spoke up before Kiara can respond. Kovu had to admit; she had an soft and caring voice, than his mother told him about.  
"Come," Simba declared. "We have to get Kovu caught up."

And so, they got him caught up in the current lessons. Even Taka took a part in it. "Kovu, yes. Your name means Scar in Swahili. However, I named you such as kovu is a genitive of kov, which in another language – Slovak, means essentially "That which can be forged" - Just as Simba and Kion's names also have other meanings...so, you see, what Kion needs right now instead of hate, is friendship. Especially now that his own brother... said what he did." Taka looked intently at his "son" now, "You can make us proud, me more-so should you go and forge the friendship as destiny foretells. Kiara will be with you shortly, I just need to finish one last thing with her..."

With that, Kovu disappeared as he was sent back – in the small den, and noticing he didn't have bad wounds no more. He heard shouting outside, then noticed one of his legs was bandaged up including the paw. Focusing on the yelling and shouting, he realized it was Kion scoldin his 'new guard'.

"I DIDN'T SAY TO KILL HIM, ONLY TO GET ME HIM!" Kion snarled and roared, as the four dropped to the ground in submission with eyes wide and ears pinned.


	17. Chapter 17

Kion turned to the den after he was finished scolding his guard, "L-listen, Kovu? I'm sorry we got off on the wrong paw. I... I'm a mess right now, though I can see from your eyes that you know something." Kion just look down at the ground after, "A-as you know, I'm currently sick and not myself. The venom's messing with my mind, and Scar himself hasn't exactly made things any easier..." The younger lion broke down now, into tears. It was true, what he needed right now was a friend after all - for he currently couldn't go to his family, and his sister wasn't available - and his big brother certainly wouldn't be there for him, as a brother should. Kion currently had no one to go to for brotherly, or siblingly comfort.

The older male thought, and upon seeing the pain the younger was going through did something that surprised even himself as he went over an wrapped his paws around him in an embrace. Kovu went through pain growing up with 'mother', but nothing like Kion was currently facing. In his own mind, nobody deserves that kind of pain - friend or foe. "Kion..."

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

"So, Kiara. Ask about the leonine trials when you're back amongst them. In the moment though, the roar can often times be difficult to control to use. Many situations will not call for it, just be careful and think first – and only use it as a last resort if you must." Taka brought her back to the pool, and continued from there.

A now slightly older Taka stumbled up to his big brother, a small tuft already upon his head. Yet, a word had not been said despite being overdue for saying his first words – not unlike Kion as a toddler at first. Little Taka was just happy his big bro noticed him, and started talking to him.

"Fasa... Mufasa!" His tiny voice came when the older sibling looked away, gasping in surprise as their parents soon joined them on Taka's first word, to which he kept repeating.

Taka, who was beside Kiara just sent her a side-smile; knowing she had nearly identical time with Kion when they were much younger.

The pool rippled, showing them older and a glimpse at how Taka received the Roar – saving his brother and himself from being crushed to death, oh the irony. It then shifted to show the leonine trials, how Taka had determined his guard – also using his intelligence in his choices as well. The water then darkened, before coming to Taka when he was older – Kion would be reaching that stage soon enough; taking most patrols on his own and succeeding where needed. Then meeting the lion, that schemed and had his cobra friend bite him. Then the lion's plans and orders, which unfortunately for the lion backfired on him as Taka lost control of the roar sending them flying – though, unknown to him at the time said lion grabbed his friend and threw him to safety before landing in the lava himself.

Taka looked over at Mufasa as the next part played out, who in turn sadly turned his head away. The part that Kiara was watching, was of Taka's report to his future King – and his expectations, though he was also hopeful his big brother was aware about the venom from the cobra, and was going to help him. Instead,, big brother just use a paw to push his younger's head down and with a teasing grin nicknamed him Scar. The pool faded out after that, nothing more to be shown – at least, not for Kiara.

Silently, taking her back to the group. "There's one last thing you must do..." Was the last Taka had said as he finally disappeared,

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

After his little talk with Kovu, he just went off and gone to cry about killing innocent Kiara. He wanted her to be one who he didn't hurt and yet she was the one who died. What have she done to deserve this? He will never seen her again and he bet most of his Pride wish they can kill him themselves, and the little that doesn't wish he was exiled. So either way, no one liked Kion.  
Kion saw Tiifu and Zuri, trying to keep happiness but finding themselves full of pain. Kion now sees them as the closest thing he have to sister since they reminded him of Kiara. Trying to go pass them and up to Scar's old den, Kion found himself being block by Zuri. "I guess, my mother is training you well."  
"Well yeah," Zuri said. "She is the closest thing we have to our mothers since they've left us."  
"What is it that you need?" Kion asked, raising an eyebrow with confusion - unless, it was just words, he didn't want to heard anything.  
"Um, to say we forgive you both." Tiifu replied for Zuri.  
"You - you what?" Kion questioned. However, Scar was also shocked, no one have ever showed him forgiveness.  
"It is what Kiara would've wanted," Zuri exclaimed. Kion and Scar was still shocked as the girls walked away. Then, Kion went up - Scar was still wondering inside of Kion.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

At Rafiki's tree, the Lion Guard were resting, staying beside the princess who was still in the afterlife. Rafiki place an hand on Kiara's temple, feeling her hot head, but suddenly, he heard something from the princess and look down to see her eyes snapping open. "Where am I?" the princess ask, still not able to stand up.  
"You're at my secret tree, far from Pride Rock." Rafiki informed her, smiling to see the princess was still alive.  
"Kion!" Kiara gasped.  
"Not yet, you need to recover, and no one is suppose to know of your existence," Rafiki explained. Kiara opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly shushed when Rafiki continued. "You want to save Kion, you have to recover. I'll gather every animal in the Pride Lands and make sure when you recover, you can lead."  
Kiara knew she'll have to be patience to save him so she gave in... for now.

Except, a sudden gust pushed firmly upon Rafiki preventing him from leaving – said gust swirled, taking on the shape of a lion – Mwanzo. Though he smiled, it was albeit brief. "Normally, I'd agree. However, we just don't have the time, for we are losing them. And two, Kiara is to show us she can lead as the queen she's destined to be by gathering the believers. You, you are needed back at Pride Rock – for Makini cannot do the preparations herself. - It'd go _very_ wrong without you..." Said form placed a paw upon Kiara, a glow emanating from under his paw. "Here, a boost. Go on now, we'll be watching." He gave her a kind look, "We believe in you." He glanced towards the true guard, nodding as he just as quickly disappeared.

Kiara, though a little surprised, also showed determination as she now got to her paws with no trouble. "You heard him, Rafiki. I must prove to them that I can lead, as a Queen."

Looking at Kion's friends now, she went to talking with them to figure out where to start – besides with them, and her mom and two friends. For finding those that truly believed.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kiara knew her older brother would be harder to get through to, so reluctantly saved him for last as they went about. Nala nuzzled her daughter upon seeing her, "You're back!" She gave her a hug.

"Yeah, I guess I had some lessons to learn – from the Great Kings of the past no less." She nuzzled back, returning the hug. "Now, let's go focus on saving my little brother! My current task is to gather up all the believers from the Pride Lands... We'll need the help!"

Nala just smiled, "You know I'm with you, all the way. Let's go save him..." And with that, she had joined the group as they went around gathering animals – Jasiri joined as well, and surprisingly so had Janja despite his current disability. Luckily, it was deemed only temporary from Rafiki not so long ago. Of course, he still missed his two 'pals' but little did he know, the royals of the past had quite a surprise for him.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kion was thinking to himself about the events, "Kion, I have one more vision to show you," Scar said within his mind.  
"I'm getting pretty tired of these visions of yours," Kion said, not wanting another problem like the two times before.  
Scar didn't listen, instead he showed him another vision. Kion watched as the vision came to life, showing a younger Mufasa and younger Taka.  
'Taka, buzz off, I'm not going to play with you,' Mufasa said, narrowing his eyes. Kion remembered when this happened with him and Kiara; she was still playful after the trip to the outlands, but sometimes wish Kion was gone and most of time hurt his feelings.  
'Come on, Muffy,' Taka pleaded with puppy eyes.  
'No!' Mufasa pushed Taka's away, as the younger cub's frown and look down sadly. Then it morph into Kiara and Kion. The same thing happened to them. He guess he and Taka was more alike then he thinks.

No. Kion shook his head and growled, as he tried to now get some rest.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

After gathering the variety of animals, those that had faith at any rate – there was a multitude of species among them. Nala smiled at her daughter, "Best you stay hidden in the back. Quiet, until the time is right. Same with you all," She said, looking to the true guard. All nodded.

Rafiki had gone off to gather Kion, the young lion reluctantly following along. "Time to free you of him, but you must make it to the caldera. Alone. Though your new guard will be there, they are only there to stop you from going over the edge... Good luck, Prince."

And with that, Kion and the Pride Landers made their way into the Outlands, and towards the volcano.

As expected, territorial Outlanders delayed them – some tried to anyways, as the war was fought behind him; he made it to the top with little trouble from a few stragglers. As Rafiki had said, his 'guard' was there to keep him from slipping.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kiara closed her eyes as she remembered back in the day. When she started treating Kion's differently. For some reason, as she grew older, Kion was more of an annoying brother. 2 month and 4 weeks old Kiara watched as Kion jumped behind her. 'Oh, come on, Kiara, I want to play with you,' Kion pleaded.  
'No!' Kiara snapped. Kion jumped on her tail and begin biting it, trying to make her giggle like he used to - but Kiara frown with annoyance. 'Go away!' Kiara knocked Kion's away, where she can finally meet up with her friends. At last, Kion burst out crying; Kiara heard this but she didn't even push Kion that hard. He's just being an baby. Kiara felt bad, but he been getting on her nerves a lot.

Kiara didn't play with him after that; it wasn't the push that hurt, but his feelings were hurt. She had mistreated him, after he tried to be the best brother she have ever had. He cried by himself and left Kiara and her friends alone, in hope Kiara noticed him and praised him - but decided not to. Vision blurred due to his tears, he didn't see where he was going and slipped falling onto the rock below – while it wasn't a long drop, his paw snapped as he landed on it now wailing out in pain.

Kion wasn't wailing because the push, but because the shock his own sister have hurt him. It was an mistake. Kiara look over the cliff along with her friends to see Kion's wailing. But it was her friend, Tiifu, who had lead her parents out of Pride Rock.  
'Kion, how did this happen?' Simba asked, patting his back gently. 'And why do you look like you've been crying for hours?"  
Looking up at Kiara and Zuri, he saw her looking down at him with regret. Kion turned to his parents and wipe away the tears. 'I trip and fell and my paw hurt.' Kion partly lied, hoping it will work.  
Hearing his mother's gasp and pulled him closer, he's knew it work and bury his head into Nala's paw.  
'My baby!' Nala squealed.  
Kion's paw was bruised, snapped, but it was going to be fine. 'I fine, mom, no worries.' Kion went up Pride Rock (with some help of course), limping. He have a few whispered words to say to Kiara. 'I will leave you alone, like you've always wanted.' Then he limped off, back in the cave.

Kion was more personal in manner and started to stop talking to his sister; though he still love her and she him, it's best for him to allow her personal space, and he never told, he just watched her play with her friends, until a day after, he met Bunga.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kion snarled up to the sky and narrowed his eyes. Just then, the spirit of Mufasa formed and Kion growled up to him. "Please, Kion, you must listen to reason to me!" Mufasa tried, his eyes desperate for his grandson to calm his anger. It was clear Kion was pissed and angry.  
"You've tried to kill me! I trusted you all and you've all turned against me!" Kion hissed, his amber eyes burning and full of hate.  
"We - they tried to reach Scar within you to destroy him," Mufasa recovered.  
"Goodbye, Mufasa!" Kion hissed, then Mufasa's slowly faded.  
'Believe him,' one on the good side said. 'He's your grandfather and he loves you.'  
'No, he's no better than the other Spirits!' the evil side hissed.

Kion snarled as both sides had their own points, the 'good' side trying to remind him of what he stood for – while the other side reminded him of the current events. Eventually, the voices all mingled into one as he gripped his head with a paw in pain. The 'guard' of his did what they were meant to as their leader struggled, keeping him from falling into the lava below.

One however, from the evil side caused the teen to snap. "All of this, everything here and that you're currently facing; would never have happened if it weren't for Mufasa!" They thundered, however all went quiet to Kion rather suddenly as his eyes were a mixture of amber and green as he shouted, "Shut... UP!" A roar was loosed, all spirits vanished as the lava bubbled and boiled. His mark vanished as he collapsed weakly, as the 'guard' of his got taken by the volcano as it rumbled.

A fiery paw reached up, claws digging into the rock with no effort as the form pulled himself up. Scar. He grinned evilly as he looked to the teen lion, who fell into unconsciousness soon after. "I think I'll keep you around," he spoke quietly. Yet, he had something to do first of all and just laughed maniacally as he left.


	18. Chapter 18

Kion was on the ground, was trying to beg for help, but all came out of his mouth was a choke. He thought Scar had abandoned him. Kion was clutching towards the exit of the volcano. He saw an swanky lion running to him before stopping and grabbing the young cub. It was the one, called Nuka!  
Kion faded into unconsciousness, and Nuka grabbed him, running out of the Volcano. Despite the battle that was going on, he had got the cub and would take him to Nala, who will call off their forces. "Nala, I got Kion!" Nuka exclaimed.  
"Good," Nala said, taking Kion. "Thank you!"  
Kiara was leading from a top, she truly was a Queen and sparked up when she saw her brother, she ran down and called off the forces. "Come on! There will be another battle, but Kion is all we have came for!" Kiara demanded in an high tone, and all followed her. "Protect us, protect him!"

Now back in the Pride Lands at Pride Rock, Rafiki was tending to the teen lion where he could in the den, all of his friends and Kiara and mother there as well. His expression one of concern, and sadness. "He'll be out for a few days," The mandrill told them, "An' he needs to recover when he awakens. So likely won't be doing much in the start. Then there is the issue of the venom still," Rafiki just gently pat the teen, then Kiara after.

"No doubt now, that trouble's going to arise from the Outlands. In which case, he must protect Kion. He'll certainly be after him, as he's in this weakened state..."

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

After checking on Kion, Kiara went off to confront Kopa. Kopa didn't really know of her return yet. Going off and finally seeing Kopa, she went up to him and growl. "Kiara!" Kopa cried, nuzzling her with a smile.  
"Kopa, you've to forgive Kion," Kiara said, her voice demanding. "What? But I can't, he have killed you," Kopa growled, still unbelieving that Kiara was still alive.  
Seeing his wordless and surprise face, Kiara said. "The Kings have given me an second chance to save him. He needs all the love, from everyone, from you."  
"Kiara, I can't forgive him for what's he done."  
"You must! He been through a lot! Losing our father, choking Bunga, being possessed by Scar!" Kiara snarled, looking at him with pleading eyes. "He may not be saved now! But we will grow stronger and save him eventually!" Kiara then went off to check on Kion; she knew Scar was going to keep coming to Kion and eventually Kion will snap. But Kiara knew much better now; she have to let Kion fall into darkness or choose light - either way, Kion will never be the same.

Kion was struggling to sleep. Kiara was talking with Tiifu and Zuri; they're now 1 year old - and was around Taka's age when he became Scar. Kion was still 11 months old. "Kiara, what are you going to do about Kion?" Tiifu asked.  
"That's easy, nothing," Kiara said, making her two friends gasping and eyes widening, they were clearly in shock. "Kion has to choose his own path, and when he does, we have to be ready. If he choose the wrong path, then I will save him. The light would never fade from him."  
Kion was whimpering and while Kiara would usually help him, she can't do anything for now. Kion have to allow himself to be opened to himself. "Outside." was all Kiara said before the three went out, to continue their conversation.

Kion was sleeping, as he felt pain coming through him. He keep seeing his father's dead body; even though he had never see it physical form. 'You've failed him!' Scar stood before him. 'Together, we can bring him back! I am all you have to a father!'  
Kion tried to open his eyes - but yet he was drained of energy and stay in the world of darkness.

Kion was trying to wake up, but visions of all kind came to his head. He felt something's soft going to his mane, but he didn't knew what it was. Suddenly, more motionless bodies appeared beside from his father. Tiifu. Zuri. Kovu. Vitani. Nuka. Bunga. Fuli. Besthe. Ono. Nala. And at last - the one he grown close to - the one he grown to love the most throughout these weeks, Kiara. Scar appear infront of him - physical form, and smiled evilly. "Scar, did you do this?!" Kion demanded.  
"No, it was you, it was all you. From the very beginning. I was the one who aid you, but you're the one who have let me down it." Scar said.  
Kion's shock eyes widen; it was him who have beaten Kiara and her friends, it was him who have choke Bunga, it was him who have threaten those cubs. It was all him. "Only the dark side can keep them safe from you, my young apprentice."  
"Shut up!" Kion cried.  
"If you don't join me, then they'll all die!" Scar roared, pushing on Kion's buttons.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kion shouted, as he knew what he done. He will hurt them all. The dark side is the only way to prevent it. Blood came down his very back from his stomach.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kiara was still talking with Tiifu and Zuri. "Takasa... short form Taka, Mufasa's brother before he became that we know as Scar, has shown me something. Taught me... To never give up on him and allow him to do whatever he needs to do. Nothing's going to change."  
"Kiara, you think you'll have to kill him," Tiifu said. She, herself, started liking Kion's more as an sister and learn not to hurt his feelings like they all use to.  
"No, I use to, but now I know that he can be saved and live," Kiara declared.  
Zuri smiled and patted Kiara. "He has the best sister ever."  
"Thanks, Zuri," Kiara spoke with such wisdom. "I need you both to come with me later. We have some matters to handle."  
"Kion is heartbroken, confused, and conflicted. What if he never turns away from Scar?" Tiifu asked, concerned.  
"Then I know what I have to do," Kiara responded, simply. "Which is all the reason why when he wakes up..."  
They heard an shout coming from inside Pride Rock (Kion's shout but they don't know that). Quickly flipping around, they began to run into Pride Rock where they seen Kion laying in a shower and pool of his own blood! "Kion!" Kiara shouted, running up. "Tiifu! Zuri! Get Makini!" Kiara demanded. "And my mother! Now!" Her voice spoken like Sarabi's when she lead Pride Rock, but she couldn't get caught up with that right now. Kion was losing his pulse, losing his air. Kiara should've never went outside; but out of mistakes came wisdom.

Tiifu and Zuri gotten Nala and Makini who all ran back to Pride Rock. When they finally got there, they'd seen Kiara, who have Kion's at her legs. She was licking him to get the blood off of him, trying to stop the blood, but more came, and the more that came, the more the licks. He was her flesh and blood; she didn't care if she was licking blood, she will survive. She have been watching him recover before like the day she'd started treating him differently, but she've never lick him, for he kept pushing her away and she just accepted it.

Makini begin to work, as Nala joined Kiara and begin licking the cub's blood. "You two, help me tied this around him." The mandrill was looking at Kiara's best friends and they did so. Funny, as Kiara grown wiser, they'd did too. Tiifu and Zuri held the bandage, holding it tightly on Kion's neck. Just then, Kovu came and help the two girls, Vitani and Nuka were behind him, starting to help Kion as well.

Finally, the blood stop, as Kiara and Nala took their last licks, knowing that was all he needed. "Come on, Kion lost an lot of blood," Nala declared, leading the 1 year olds and Former Outsiders out, leaving behind Kion being check by Makini.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kiara walked with Rafiki; she was going to have another little chat with her brother. "Kopa! We needs to talk!" Kiara roared, nearing him, he was laying down. No more playing around! He didn't even shown up when his own fresh and blood - his own brother nearly died and did he cared?  
No! But he will learn!  
Tiifu and Zuri were shortly behind her - they kinda didn't want to get in the middle so they stay behind. Kopa was laying down. Kiara started her lecture.

As Kopa got up to try to leave, Rafiki got in front of him. "No, you don't" And before the lion had a chance to react came down his staff whacking him fairly hard on the head.  
"Dere's someones who want to speak to you, but you been too adsorbed in your selfishness to see let alone hear dem." Another bonk, but with his hand this time.

"You must speak towards her with respect," Rafiki scolded, reminding him of consequences by waving his staff.  
Kopa never thought he would be afraid of something so weak on a normal lion head.  
Frowning, Kopa listened - seeing there was no choice. "Ok, fine, speak," Kopa said. "It's not like I'll be listening..." Kopa muttered, trying to keep his voice's low. "OW! Ok! Geez!"  
"You've to forgive Kion," Kiara declared. "He needs all the love. He nearly died and today we could've lost another flesh and blood. I thought I knew my big bro' but you seem so mean, in contradiction from the first time we met you."  
"I'm not mean..." Kopa growled darkly, however, only meeting the staff once again.  
"Listen!" Rafiki scolded.  
Kopa sighed and knew that he will have to listen to his sister or the staff strikes will keep coming. "He needs us. Do you think father would want you to blame Kion? He needs everyone, in these dark days. Even if he does join a path we don't like, we have to let events play out. Kion loves me and mom, like he loves you and like you love him. Saying he should rot doesn't solve anything! You, Kovu, and Kion were all in the wrong! Mother, Tiifu, and Zuri were the only ones who did the right thing! None of you did! You think hating him will solve anything, it'll only make things worse! You should know that, Kopa!" Kiara knew the words she'd just said touched Kopa's heart to deep in the core and so she walked off, was finished with him for now.

Tiifu and Zuri decided to have a talk with Kopa as Kiara stormed by with Rafiki. It was clear she was getting frustrated and the two knew why. Kopa wanted nothing's more then to kill Kion; so does everyone else, beside his family and them. "Kopa!" Tiifu stormed into the cave and went up to Kopa. "Stop acting like an child!"  
Kopa rolled his eyes and he thundered, "Tiifu, Zuri, I really don't need it right now!"  
"Your brother have nearly died! You claim he's evil! Yet you have no feelings just like Scar!" Zuri snarled.  
"They're right," another voice said. They turn to see Vitani standing there, her purple eyes burning. "I'd never thought you would be so heartless about your own brother! You're not the same Lion I met when we were cubs!"  
"Ugh! The scoldings!" Kopa placed an paw on his head. "It's hurts! Stop!"  
"Shut up!" Vitani demanded. "And accept and help your brother!"  
"Vitani, he's an monster!" Kopa declared, his amber eyes glaring into hers. "I will never accept him!"  
"And that's the problem!" Tiifu cut in. "You don't help Nd you expect him to be the same!"  
"Out! All of you!" Kopa roared. "OUT! NOW!"  
"I thought I've knew you," was all Vitani said before storming out with the two others one year olds.  
Letting out an sigh, Kopa turned to see the wind picking up and clouds starting to form, before King Mohatu, King Simba, Queen Uru, Queen Sarabi, all appeared before him. "Kopa, we have teach you lessons." Uru said. Even Mufasa was there, "Grandson, my brother only became who he did as a result of me not being there, as a brother, for him when he needed me most. Do not make the same mistakes I once had, Kopa." With that, he disappeared leaving the rest of them to communicate with Kopa.


	19. Chapter 19

Kion eyes snapped open and he seen that it was day. He didn't know how long he had been asleep and didn't want to know. He knew the pain of the realization that he had hurt anyone who crossed him. Kion felt his eyes widening, there was no way out. No way to stop this pain.  
Wait!  
There was!  
He look at the edge of Pride Rock to see that it looks like an jump that could kill him. He was weak so it took around a couple of minutes to finally get to the edge. Letting out an sigh, Kion knew what he had to do. About to jump and be free of this pain, he heard an voice. "Kion! No!"  
It was Fuli! Followed by Kiara!  
Kion couldn't take his eyes off of Fuli! He had thought she was dead for a bit! How?! But doesn't matter! He'd known he have to do this. "Kion! Don't do it!" Kiara screamed.  
"I have to!" Kion shouted. "Stay back! Or I'll jump!" He began to staggered and smile. It will be over! At last!  
Suddenly, Fuli ran up, "Crazy!"

Though before the cheetah could get him, he swayed – slipping, though caught the rock with his claws before he fell. The king cheetah, wasting no time with her catchphrase "Huwezi" managed to grab his nape in time. And, with help from Kiara pulled him back up safely.  
"Fuli, I need you to get my mother!" Kiara held him down, making the lion whine like he did when he was a baby. He was kicking up and down. He would've usually escaped from her wrath, but she was stronger, mainly due to Scar draining him. "Kion, calm down!"  
"No, you don't..." Kiara had to hit him with her paw, because he wouldn't have give up. Even though he was weakened, he had to recover. Scar will come for him eventually and they will attempt to keep that from happening. Tiifu and Zuri showed up. "He tried to jump off of Pride Rock, well; threatened then almost fell off it!" Kiara explained. "Kopa should be here!" Kiara roared. "If we hadn't shown up, he would've been dead! My sweet li'l bro'!"  
"Kiara, easy," an voice told her. Taka that was inside of her.  
Kiara closed her eyes, allowing peace to come to her. "Kiara, we're glad Kion's safe," Tiifu declared. "Kopa's being really heartless to him by not showing up."  
"He just needs love and peace," Kiara said, tussling with his mane and allowing them to have some comfort from what happened. "Can you both watch him? I have to go somewhere."  
"Sure, Kiara," Zuri said with a smile. With that, Kiara was gone, she had to get some wisdom and peace from the Great Kings. Maybe Taka can calm her.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kopa was talking to the Kings of the Past. "I can't forgive Kion," Kopa said, his amber eyes burning.  
"Kopa, you must," Simba said, his eyes staring down. "I wish I was still alive so we could've met once again. Please, for me, forgive him."  
Tears started flowing down Kopa's eyes at the sight of his long lost and dead father. "I-I'm sorry, but after he hurt everyone..."  
"Scar made him this way," Simba said. "We've seen different dimensions of things going differently and I only wished an few happened. Maybe, it still can."  
"I won't be able to save him," Kopa stated.  
Uru frowned, "Maybe not, but you can be there and be his brother. He needs love from everyone."  
"You are the hope that burns within Kion," Sarabi spoke up. "He needs you as he needs Kiara."  
Kopa eyes widen and he watched as Mohatu raised his paw and suddenly, an memory of meeting Kion appeared. Impossible. He had gotten to know Kion that day and was shocked when Kion ran off. He loved him and didn't want Scar to hurt him. That's why he ran off. Kion had wished to know him.  
He can back and saw his dead relatives were gone and nodded, knowing what he had to do.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kiara walked until she collapsed. Looking up to the sky, she frowned sadly. "Great Kings, I'm starting to wonder what am I'm doing. Why I have been brought back? I feel like every time I am getting close to him from Scar, he's always doing something idiotic."  
Suddenly, clouds form, and Kiara knew one of them will be answering her call. "Hello, Kiara," the fading voice of Taka said.  
"Taka, you sound different," Kiara noted, wondering what's wrong with him.  
"It seems I have to stay within Kion, for the darkness is getting too strong, and if Kion's falls, I will be with the great Kings and my Lion Guard, I won't be able to help him," Taka explained. When he saw Kiara's shocked face, he continued. "But hope will still burn within those he cares about, as long as none of you ever don't give up faith in these dark times."  
"How did one part of you ended up there, and the other part ended in hell?" Kiara asked.  
"It was because I was given an chance, to admit all my crimes - and be shamed," Taka replied. "I did. They accepted this part of me but the other was send there with the monster trying to find an new beacon. First, it tried to reach out to you, but you were too strong so he couldn't corrupt you. It couldn't touch Kion's at first either, until the loss of Simba."  
"Why didn't it go after Kopa?"  
"Because it didn't want him, it actually wanted both you and Kion, to have it be its servants," Taka said, further shocking her. She won't ever allow darkness to come to her as it did Kion. You can't defeat it or it'll become you."  
"Then, if I can save Kion, he'll destroy both "Scar" and the monster?" Kiara asked. Taka didn't replied. Instead, he nodded and Kiara smiled.  
"If Kion destroys Scar, I can finally be whole, and at peace," Taka declared. "I believe in you, Kiara, you, your friends, and your family is your- and our, last hope." Taka disappeared and Kiara sighed, knowing she won't be able to see him again.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kiara was having another flashback as she lay on her brother's body. He was sleeping once again but with her there it was clear that he wasn't having an nightmare. Kiara remembered the time she'd smack Kion for talking smack and he was embarrassed to be slap by Kiara, though she apologized, it took an few days later before he accepted her apology and still, the animals there were fun of him for being hit by an girl. It was a time when Bunga had gotten in the middle of her and her friends. 'Come on, Kiara, let's eat some these melon fruits, they're good.' the voice of Zuri echoed.  
'Okay,' Kiara's voice echoed. 'We're lucky we got this before the hunting party returned yesterday.'  
'Yes,' Tiifu said. 'These are good and just for...'  
They saw an honey badger eating something and they remembered that's where they've place their fruits and ran over. 'Bunga!' Kiara snarled.  
Bunga finished and smiled up. 'Hi, Kion's sister and friends. Man, these are good,' Bunga groaned with delight.  
'That was for us,' Zuri exclaimed.  
The girls growled and pick up Bunga, biting his fur off.

'First, you're going to make me fall of Pride Rock! Now you're going to hurt my best and only friend.' They turned to see Kion, leaping down. Many cubs were around the area and went to check it out.  
'Kion! He eaten our fruit! And we weren't going to eat him, we're just going to knock him away!' Kiara hissed, putting Bunga down along with the girls and Bunga ran up towards Kion, laughing, as the annoying honey badger he is.  
'Save it, Kiara,' Kion growled, jumping down and up to Kiara in hope to fear her. 'You'll love to hurt my feelings! And ruin my life by killing my best friend!'  
'You think I would do that to you! And will hurt your best friend! And hurt your feelings and made you feel that way!' Kiara screamed, all the cubs gathered as the two siblings glared at each.  
'Yes, you would, like you did when I fell off Pride Rock!' Kion screamed. 'You love bringing pain to my life! I have an feeling you will banish me when you become Queen! You will love that wi...!"  
Kiara slapped him and punched his shoulder on one of his paws, causing him to hit the ground. Instantly, all in the area burst out laughing and Kion went off, looking shocked and ashamed. That was honestly embarrassing being hit by your sister - a girl - no less.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Janja was slowly getting back to talking and eating, with Jasiri watching him everyday and slowly soothe him with stories each passing moment. He had felt something strange coming from her each time she was near him. Her clan was so successful, they can lead with her ruling. Well, most hyena' clans - the female are in charge and lead, maybe that's how. Jasiri drank water with him; she had allowed him into her clan - due to protecting the cubs when Kion came and hurt him. Jasiri realized Janja's life wasn't easy, that he had lost his parents this very place. That is why he wanted to rise Scar, but no one knew how Scar and his hyenas' clan died truly. Some thought Simba have kill them, but no mere one lion can take on Scar and those hyenas. Yes he had help, but Scar was a manipulate liar, maybe the hyenas' saw through it and change their ways. None of them knew.  
Janja was chewing on an bone from an dead hunt they have received yesterday. She have been getting quite taller then Janja, due to hyena' reasons. But both were still the same height... for now.  
Jasiri approached him with an soft smile; her attraction on him strangely grown throughout the weeks. Jasiri went by his side and nudge his shoulder with a smile. "What?" Janja asked.  
"Nothing, it's just odd how close we'd gotten throughout the weeks." Jasiri replied.  
"I'd commit mistakes, Jasiri," Janja said, ignoring her touch for an second. "I don't think I should even be near you."  
"That's not true," Jasiri whispered to Janja's ear. "You have changed. There were mistakes, but they can be fixed. Everyone can find redemption, Janja," Jasiri said softly, then something came. A lick onto Janja's muzzle, their lips connected. They were both alone, deeply in this den, no one would come in after nightfall. Jasiri nuzzled Janja, in which the hyena returned the nuzzle.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Bunga, being bored and messing around – allowed to be here under the watchful eyes of the Queen, accidentally bonked into Rafiki's staff causing it to touch the two siblings. Meanwhile, Makini was going about to help Rafiki in finding if anyone there was compatible with Kion for a blood transfusion as he had lost so much in the span of just a few days.

The staff touching the two sibling lions, was enough that Kiara got to see. That her flashback happened before, but the two players were Taka and Mufasa respectively. Kiara just looked at her little brother sadly after, the staff had seen been removed from them.

Makini called over Rafiki, on spotting the problem right away. Perhaps he had an idea, being the more experienced Mjuzi. So, Makini took the place of checking Kion over – his vitals, making sure he wasn't going to slip away. However, an audible sigh soon followed – from Rafiki, who just shook his head. "Dere's only one choice here, an' it's questionable even if it would work. De other is too far away, even with Fuli and the fast ones it'd take too long for him let alone us to get him dere in time." Rafiki's expression though sad, was also one of seriousness. "Den we'll go about what can be done for the venom. While that is important, it is not the current concern at the moment."

Bunga, after apologizing, asked if he could borrow one of the staves. Though hesitant, he was nonetheless allowed when one of the guard spoke up that maybe something was hidden in the paintings.

"You know, when he thought that cub fall from the tree was Kion painting? Yeah, thing about back then Rafiki, is... Though your painting was the past, the exact same rocks fell again on that day. If it weren't for Bunga having played with your staff then, the stampeding herd of zebra would've been crushed."

The cheetah smiled, as Ono piped in. "Yeah, actually, that's true. And I did notice a difference when you showed us that scene with the cub in the tree compared to when Bunga did."

"Might be worth a try, at the very least?" Makini suggested, convincing the other to allow his staff to be used as well.

Bunga, despite being who he was, managed to be respectful this time with the staves and taking one in each paw, tapped them on a seemingly blank wall while crossing them. A glow emanated, and paintings formed upon said wall...


	20. Chapter 20

A few weeks passed, and as expected the Pride Lands were attacked from the Outlands and far and wide, forcing many to help fight – which meant leaving Kion alone for a bit. The teen, who was obviously still struggling yet slowly but surely was recovering. Nala was with him this time, spending time with her youngest.

A group of felines got a little too close to Pride Rock for comfort, Kiara roared – finding herself with the gift, as the Kings of the Past promised – though she knew it was only temporary. Still, the felines were sent flying as the rest in the Pride chased off the remainder of the army. They knew there would be another attack, just not the when.

Meanwhile, those who weren't fighting were preparing the Leonine Trials. These usually happened during Ukumbusho, but given the urgent situations and all, yet it was stressed to trial goers that they would only be a temporary Guard. Also, normally only lions – and males were allowed.

Kiara stood on the promontory of Pride Rock; the battle was over - many deaths occurred from animals in the Pride Lands and some lionesses. But her mother, her brother, and her friends, and fiance, along with TLG... or former Lion Guard had survive. They were still great hope. After all that happen, there was still an chance. Janja and Jasiri were rubbing against each other. Kopa had confessed he didn't want the throne or be King, he just wanted to be with Vitani and they nuzzled against each other. Love and Light came out of these dark days. They were still hope; she will find an way to save Kion eventually. All of the Great Kings, at last, were in her, guiding, using their power to hold them. "For the Pride Lands!" Kiara roared. They all mirror her roar - it was beautiful.

Dark times await but out of that Darkness came a Light.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kopa decided to speak to Kion, and went up to him. He was finally able to forgive and show conflict. "Kion, I know you have much anger in you for me," Kopa said, noticing his little brother wasn't talking to him.  
Kion was going to become Scar's apprentice - if not already is, it was too late to stop him - but not to save him. "Kopa, not now," Kion snarled.  
"Please, listen to me," Kopa declared, rubbing the mane of Kion in which the lion back away. "I have seen the error of my ways."  
"Yeah right," Kion rolled his eyes, not believing it.  
"I have," Kopa pressed. "I know why you ran away."  
"Oh, really?" Kion asked, snorting and rolling his eyes once again.  
"Yes, to protect me, you care for me, Kion." Kopa replied quickly.  
"No I don't!" Kion claimed, though in his eyes, it was lies.  
"Yes you do," Kopa pressed. "I know it. You care for everyone, Kion. You're not as heartless as Scar says you are. And I believe one day you will see through it. I believe in you." Kopa nuzzled the younger sibling of the family and went off without another word, leaving Kion behind.

Kion's tail flicked, obviously not happy. "If that were true, why weren't you there for me?" He grumble-whispered to himself, thinking now on other things. Growling, he decided to go for a walk. Hopefully, fresh air would help him. Maybe hunting? He shook his head in an attempt to clear it as he went for his walk.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kion looked at his mother; he realized that he was already Scar's apprentice. This may be the last time they have ever talk as mother-and-son again. Kion became Scar's apprentice and heir the very day they lost their father. "Hi, mom," Kion spoken with a soft voice.  
"Hi, my baby, whatever happens you will always be that," Nala declared.  
"I'm not your baby, that lion cub died long ago," Kion stated.  
"You can't convince me otherwise, Kion," Nala said softly.  
Kion frowned, "I know, you never give up on me or Kiara."  
"That is because you're my son," Nala offered an painful smile. "Whatever path you choose."  
"Thanks, mom," Kion smiled back. "Whatever happens to me, I want you to know I'll never hurt you."  
"I know," Nala felt something crawling up her. Kion may not be with them anymore. He is already pained and lost. Now, it all adds up. As she walked off, Kion felt tears coming out of his eyes - he wished Scar can go away; he wished Scar can be destroyed, he wished his family and friends didn't have go through so many losses, due to Scar. No, due to him, it was all his fault. He was never a leader, an horrible son, and horrible brother.

Rafiki pulled Kiara and Nala aside, out of hearing range of Kion. "So, de Prince here has de rarest blood-type. De only lion that shared it, be... Scar." Rafiki looked at them sadly, "As I told, de oder is too far away – though he'll have to go there to deal with de venom. In de meantime... Here's what's needed..."

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

"Ficha, friends..." The fiery form of Scar told those he had been conversing with, watching them all find a place to hide – for now, he stepped out from around a boulder to meet the two approaching. He smirked smugly, "Turns out you need me, eh?" He chuckled on getting growls in response from both lions – being Kion and Kiara respectively.

Though he saw others not far off, that was fine in his flame-eyes. "Turns out, I also need you two for something..." A grin, followed by "Sasa!" as they got to right where he wanted them.

Those hiding, suddenly sprang forth and a battle ensued between the two armies.

As the fight broke out, Kopa ran - taking down a few of Scar's army, but most was able to hold him off. He had to made sure Kiara and her certain group get to the Volcano to confront Scar, and the 'monster'. The Lion Guard, the true one; Kion's friends were by his side, fighting many of Scar's army. They would've went with Kiara to try to save Kion, but knew the others needed them. He noticed a lioness taking down some lionesses, even his mother. "Zira!" Kopa snarled, his eyes glaring. Janja and Jasiri helped Nala up.  
"Ah, the missing Prince," Zira smirked darkly. "I should've known you'd have come, and you're alive! Time for me to finish my little mistake!"  
Zira jumped towards Kopa and the two begin rolling down, striking, biting, blows, clawing, scratching, slashing; their was no care in the world. One of Zira's blows connected to Kopa's leg and he felt the strong claw mark, feeling like he was about to fall, but managed to keep balance. Zira had her fair scars as well, due to him slashing her stomach.  
This was a fight to the death.  
They both knew.

Scar watched with amusement as Kiara attempt to go up to him and finally destroy him. Kovu, Tiifu, Zuri, Vitani, and Nuka were beside her. The fight was going on and Kion back up in fear. "Please, Kiara, stop this." Kion suddenly gripped his head in pain, though he fought against it he was weakened so much that it finally took hold, "I can't let you kill... destroy him." Kion said, his tone changed and so were his eyes – yet Kiara could see a spark hidden, trapped in him begging her to help him.  
"Scar must go," Kiara said. "He's controlling you."  
Kion seem unaffected by this. "Scar only showed me my calling. He can bring back our father, only join us, sister." He flexed his claws, fully ready to defend the one who can "bring" back his father.  
"I can't join you."  
"Then I'll have to kill you," Kion said regretfully. "Or at least get you out of the way." Kion was about to pounce.  
Suddenly - a sense came to her - the Roar. Kion called on full power - she send him back, and him not ready for this, she sent him back to the wall, stunned. He look up to Scar, hoping that he'll help him. His ears seemed to be deaf, for he wasn't about to hear, maybe it was the ringing.  
"Kill him, Kiara," not Scar, but the Monster within Scar hissed, moving out of the way. "I feel your anger and I realize you will be a better appearance. We can destroy Scar."  
Kiara couldn't lie; despite him being her brother - maybe she can free him of the pain. But no! That was her brother – her little bro! She will never hurt him. Never again! "I would never give into you!" Kiara declared. "You lost, you monster! You may have gotten to my brother and Taka, but you won't get me!"  
"You tell him, Kiara," Zuri praised.  
"You're stronger then he's ever been," Tiifu said.  
"Get him," Vitani said.  
"Do it, Kiara!" Kovu demanded.  
"We believe in you! You're our last hope!" Nuka screamed. He was not the smartest but he is praising Kiara, due to what's about to happen.  
A purple beam flew out of Scar and Kiara look up to see a distance figure of an Lion. "At last, when I get hold of your body, the Pride Lands will be all mine! No one will stand in my way as I rule the Pride Lands!" the distance Lion chuckled.  
"You forgot... Ahadi," Scar said, standing up. There was no more of the monster in him. It was him. No Monster. No Taka. At last nothing can get in his way. "That I caught you before and now I'll catch you again. I know many of your forms! I'm always a step ahead of you! And will now gain control!"  
Scar eyes gleamed as the monster was pull to him. "No! No! The Pride Lands is mine! You can't take it from ME!" the monster was adsorbed into Scar. No longer did it control him, but rather he control it. It was defeated and dead, but Scar now rules in his place. "We will meet again! Kiara! And at last, you all shall pay for underestimating the Dark Side!" Scar cackled, before jumping towards Kion and lifting him up. He had no plans of winning... for now. Scar ran off without a second thought. Now leaving behind, all of the shocked Pride Landers. The battle was decreasing in Scar's army favor, and with Scar's roar, they were all gone. Kopa walked up with limp to one of his muscles.  
"What's wrong?" Kiara asked.  
"I had to face Zira," Kopa replied simply. "She had injured me, but I managed to stop her from killing me. Mom is okay too."  
Nala, Jasiri, and Janja came, along with the rest of the Pride Landers. All waiting for the new Queen's demand. "Let's go home," Kiara declared.

TLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLGTLKTLG

Kiara knew it was time to fight soon. But she saw her younger brother going to Pride Rock and went by him. Kiara wrapped her forelegs around her golden brother. He was wondering so hard about what he should do. Darkness called to him, but can he resist it? "Kion," Kiara said, concerned.  
"Kiara, please. I don't want to talk with anybody," Kion begged, his somber eyes going down with tears. He didn't realize that he was talking to the lioness who have his roar from the Kings currently. "I have heard an few lionesses talking about me. Beside mom, you, Vitani, Tiifu and Zuri, everyone thinks I'm an disgrace. Just banish me when you become Queen. Cast me out. I deserve it."  
Kiara shook her head and lick his cheek. "I won't ever banished you, or talk to you like that. Don't need to wonder about other people's opinions, for they don't know your pain."  
"I-I don't know what to do. I feel like it's a matter of time before we become enemies." Kion said sadly.  
"We won't ever be enemies, even if we're on the opposite side - I will always love you," Kiara declared.  
Kion gasped with shock; she have so much forgiveness and will be an awesome Queen someday when she takes the throne. Unlike him, she was an perfect heir in every way. "You shouldn't," Kiara drooped her ears. "Just go," Kion waved her off.  
"No," Kiara said, licking his small mane. "I'll be by your side."  
Eventually, Kion will be forced to run away again and he knew this. But he wanted to spend the last possible day with his sister. They may never see each other as siblings again.

Actually, that was all Kion needed to hear as an idea formed in his mind. He wouldn't run away, though he would play along for now with the one called Scar. Tears dried, and a confidence restored he smiled at his sister, "Thanks, Kiara." Giving her a hug with his paws, just staying like that for however long as she returned the embrace. "Gather everyone; meaning my friends, and Rafiki, and whoever else you think should be there – you gave me an idea, however we can't go about the idea here; due to him having small spies..." He grinned, though it was mischievous it was certainly Kion – the True Kion...

…

To Be Continued...


End file.
